<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mobilis in Mobile by Failed_to_Deanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765749">Mobilis in Mobile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failed_to_Deanon/pseuds/Failed_to_Deanon'>Failed_to_Deanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elia Fests, Elia Martell Fanworks Week, F/M, Not Rhaegar friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failed_to_Deanon/pseuds/Failed_to_Deanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new relationship begets new realizations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Elia Martell Fanworks Week, Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Elia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to dabble in a Modern AU and revisit Elia/Jaime for a while. Lucky me: Elia Martell Week Day Two is Love Interests. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing the shower door open, Elia turns sharply. Despite the rush of cold air, she grins at the intruder. She puts the bath sponge up as Jaime’s delightfully warm body pushes against hers. His arm wraps around her, pulling her closer.</p><p>“Good morning”, she says.</p><p>He beams that perfect smile at her giving her a quick kiss. “Good morning.”</p><p>A good morning indeed! “I wasn’t expecting you here.” She turns back towards the spray.</p><p>Jaime, with laugher in his voice, says, “Funny, I remember you inviting me to spend the night.”</p><p>She tilts her head back as she laughs. “I meant in my shower.” </p><p>He grins against her neck. “I’ve been everywhere in your place, including this shower”. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant.” She’s not annoyed; far from it, in fact. </p><p>The hand previously resting on her hip was sliding upwards. “Didn’t know it was off limits when you were in it.” </p><p>He smirks like he won something. Maybe he did. Maybe she’s letting him win. So far, that approach has worked wonders for her.</p><p>His lips move across her neck. The combined assault of his mouth and the continuing spray of water is a wonder she hopes to repeat consistently. She moans. ‘Damn, that feels good’, she thinks. Too bad she doesn’t have time to enjoy it. She’ll be late for work. “It’s not. You were dead asleep when I put coffee on. I thought you’d go for that first.”</p><p>“This is a much better wake me up.” </p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>“Now you’re just fishing for complements,” he huffs. “The coffee’ll keep, wonders of technology and all that.”</p><p>She laughs again. “You sound like those ‘get off my lawn’ grumps.”</p><p>“I’m much better looking than any you might know.”</p><p>She turns in his arms. She flicks some water at him. He only laughs. </p><p>She asks, “Is that right?”</p><p>He pulls her close again. “Damn right.”</p><p>It’s a shame he knows how good he looks, but, she can’t complain. He’s hers now. </p><p>He’s cradling her face with both hands. “I’m not keeping you from getting to work, am I?”</p><p>Gods, he’s so sweet. “Thankfully, my boss is far less a harsh task master than your own.”</p><p>He smiles ruefully.  “Don’t I know it?” He grins. “But, Father’s not here and who’s going to tattle on the boss’ son?”</p><p>True enough and they both know it. Still, there is the principle of the thing. </p><p>She pokes him playfully in the chest. “And, I am my boss’ sister, but, I was still trying to go in on time.”</p><p>Naturally, he’s unshaken; only amused. “You say that like I could convince you not to.”</p><p>The words are self-deprecating; they’re also lies. And to think she turned him down once because her own hang-ups. She is lucky he asked her out again. She wouldn’t have this otherwise.</p><p>She wraps her arms around his neck. “I am sure you could. You’re a natural born charmer.”</p><p>He winks. “Is that an invitation to try?”</p><p>“I wish I could let you.” She sighs. “What time do you have to go in?”</p><p>“I’m not expected for two hours. I already cleared it Uncle Kevan and Addam.” </p><p>She laughs. “You always have an answer for everything.”</p><p>Completely unrepentant, he says, “What do you think?”</p><p>A smile tugs at her lips. She takes the sponge again. “Since you’re here, how about you do my back for me?”</p><p>Smiling, he takes it. “Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>She groans when he starts to run the soapy sponge against her back. Feeling his hands on her is bliss. Maybe she should let him stay overnight more often if this is the result. </p><p>Maybe she should allow much more than she is. So, what if she had been overcautious? But, what the hell did she know? The last person she had been exclusive with was Anders and neither were the other’s one and only. From the beginning, both she and Anders were friends enough to be content with mutual stress-relief and an occasional dinner and dancing companion. They parted on good terms.</p><p>The only other person she had been serious about had been Rhaegar. The less said about the years ago divorce, the better.</p><p>Still, she shouldn’t let herself be totally swept away. She is a mother first and foremost. Her children will always come first. She made that clear to Jaime. So far, he’s shown he understood. As serious as they’ve gotten lately, he’s not questioned why she invites Jaime to spend the night are those when her kids were either at Rhaegar’s or her brothers’. When he stops by and they are here he always has a smile and a kind word for the kids. She appreciates it. Of course, the kids like it when Jaime brings Tyrion, and his cousin, Lancel, around, too. </p><p>It’s honestly a relief they seem to like him though since Rhaenys is 8, almost 9, and Aegon is 7, they’re young enough that she can still say Jaime’s her “good friend” without them questioning it too much. </p><p>But, it can’t stay that way forever. And, it won’t.</p><p>Cersei’s engagement to Robert won’t be the only thing made public at the Gala: ready or not. Besides, she’s not going to treat this like some sort of dirty little secret. Jaime deserves better, so does she.</p><p>As she steps out the shower, she decides on her next step forward.</p>
<hr/><p>She’s sitting at the table, halfway through her breakfast when he comes out her room, dressed only in his boxers. Damn, he looks good. It’s truly a shame she has to go in. “Help yourself.” She gestures towards the center of the table.</p><p>He kisses her before sitting down to his own breakfast. As he drizzles syrup over his waffles, she says, “I hope you don’t mind that I started without you.”</p><p>Shrugging, he stirs in cream into his coffee. “You work. Besides, I’m the one Doran is going to blame if you’re late. Today, he’d be right to.” He winks, as he takes a sip. </p><p>She teases, “It almost sounds as though you like that I’m busy”. </p><p>He smiles amiably. “You’ve got priorities. I love that about you.”</p><p>She flashes a wicked grin. “And here I thought you loved because I was so nice.”</p><p>His face goes red though he bursts out laughing. He even does that attractively, she thinks. She really lucked out. He grins. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?” </p><p>She smiles reassuringly. “That was sweet.”</p><p>He points his fork at her, accusingly. But, there’s an unmistakable light in his eyes. “So sweet you turned me down the first time I asked you out.” </p><p>Now, it’s her time to flush. “Well, I did say yes after that.”</p><p>“You did.” He gives her another smile when she gets up.  “You get off work at the normal time?” </p><p>“Yes, but, I’m picking up the kids from Oberyn’s after. What about you?”</p><p>He considers. “I’ll probably stay late since I am going in late. Maybe Tyrion will still be up for a late dinner.” </p><p>She giggles. “Dinner and no other nonsense?”</p><p>Jaime guffaws. “I am a very proactive older brother.”</p><p>She smiles softly. “That you are, but, not a very big fan of his video games.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Jaime laughs. “Never have been, but, he doesn’t hold it against me.” </p><p>She’s been around a lot of Lannister’s lately. Tyrion is just as crazy about video games as Obara and Arianne. The only thing Tyrion is crazier for is his brother. Because the increase in his workload of late, Jaime’s been busy with, well, her…So far, Tyrion has been a dear.</p><p>Her musing is interrupted when Jaime asks, “Are you going to be free tomorrow evening?”</p><p>She considers. “I’ll be home after 7. Come over for dinner, if you’re free. Bring Tyrion, too, if he is up for it. The kids will love to see him again. Unless he’s inundated with homework?”</p><p>While he might be a teenager now, Tyrion seems happy enough about the captive audience he’s found in Rhaenys and Aegon. And besides, Tyrion’s private tutor Pycelle is an old, odious toady more interested in kissing Tywin’s rear end than teaching. </p><p>Pycelle thought too much of his supposed intellect and his reputation. He practically sneered at her when she told him her children attended the Water Gardens Day School rather than her engaging a private tutor. She attended the Water Gardens as had Doran and Oberyn, her brother’s children also attend, and Doran is on the alumni committee. Even Rhaegar hadn’t argued against her choice, and he was the one paying the school fees. </p><p>She thinks she knows why Pycelle was so aghast. A good chunk of Rhaegar’s family showed a history of having private tutors, but, Rhaella ultimately decided on retaining the services of Willem Darry for Viserys the past few years since Rhaella pulled him from that fancy school he used to attend. </p><p>She’ll be lying if she said she won’t treasure the memory of Tyrion giving her a “thumbs up” from behind Pycelle’s back when she told the old goat that ‘If the school was good enough for generations of Martells, then it was good enough for her children’ for a long time. </p><p>Jaime asks, “Yeah? You want us to come over.”</p><p>“Yes. Always glad to see you.”</p><p>Jaime’s face lights up and she almost wants to call into work to tell Doran she’ll be late. Almost. He’d understand if she did, but, she owes Doran so much. And when she told them about Jaime, he’d been supportive.</p><p>But, she owes her brothers a lot and so she forces herself to get up. But, she gives Jaime a kiss before picking up her dishes and heading to the sink to start rinsing them. </p><p>He says, “Leave them. You’ll be late. I’ll do both of ours.”</p><p>“You sure?” She smiles at the thoughtful offer as she dries her hands. </p><p>He nods, an impossibly soft smile on his face. “Yes. I’ll do them I before I get going. Besides, I probably owe you.”</p><p>Her brows knit. “For what?”</p><p>“For going dress shopping with my sister without me. I don’t think I can go through another round of it.”</p><p>She tilts her head, smiling a bit. “You make it sound like torture.”</p><p>He snorts. “Because it is.”</p><p>She giggles. “So, you won’t be going with me when I go shopping for my own Gala gown.”</p><p>He leers. “Only you’ll let me in the dressing room while you’re trying stuff on.”</p><p>She bursts out laughing. “You’re such a man.”</p><p>He gives her half a grin. “I hope so.”</p><p>Crossing her arms, she points out, “That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“I know,” he smirks, rakishly. Then, he sobers. “I don’t like it.”</p><p>“Dress shopping?”</p><p>He gives her a look. “She’s going wedding dress shopping…for her wedding to Robert.”</p><p>She sighs. Oh, that again. “I thought you got along just fine.”</p><p>She has her own tawdry history with Robert, but, she can’t help Jaime’s legitimate anxiousness. While Joanna and Tywin have been good about her dating Jaime, well, more civility than good-naturedness in Tywin’s case, they won’t thank her to meddle in their affairs or their adult daughter’s. Cersei absolutely won’t.</p><p>As far as Robert is concerned…it’s been years since Robert left that angry, curse-filled voicemail after Rhaegar’s affair with Lyanna first came to light. She accepted his blustering apology. She even let the restraining order lapse after the 6 months was up. Now, to him, she’s just the lover of Cersei’s brother’. </p><p>On the rare occasion they’ve seen each other since then, Robert had been polite, if gruff. He’d been kind enough to ask about the children at his grandmother’s funeral, even. Hell, he was nicer than Stannis who, albeit justifiably, she thinks somewhat guiltily, gave her the most expressive “Bitch, please” look she’d ever gotten when she presented them with that flower bouquet. </p><p>No matter many faults Robert had, she was damn sure neither one of them was going to bring up that ugly history up unless they absolutely had to, especially now. She’s not rocking that boat.</p><p>“He’s not good enough for her,” Jaime says stubbornly.</p><p>She almost rolls her eyes at the show of brotherly chivalry, but her mood quickly sobers. Oberyn told her that Rhaegar wasn’t good enough for her, too. As it turned out, that had been true. But, if she listened to her brother, while it might have saved her heart-ache, she wouldn’t have her precious children and she wouldn’t trade them for anything.</p><p>“Maybe so, but, Cersei wants him so…”</p><p>“He drinks.”</p><p>She holds in a sigh. Yes, that was a concern, but she’s been around enough not to be surprised by social drinking. As to the rest of it…it’s not like she hadn’t seen how ugly Robert’s behavior could be. Hell, she testified to his temper. And, sure, he had a reputation of being a horndog, but, before Cersei, the only time Robert was known to be serious about any relationship was the agreement he had with poor Rickard Stark about Lyanna. And sure, she faults Robert for how he responded to that going to shit and downhill from there; but she won’t hold him responsible for it. No, that blame goes elsewhere.</p><p>Maybe, she’s being too charitable towards the guy, but at least Robert’s faults are in the open. Besides, Cersei wasn’t an idiot; neither were Joanna or Tywin. If they’re willing to tolerate certain things for the rest Robert brings to the table, who is she to argue? Cersei’s marriage is not her monkey; not her circus.</p><p>“Are you going to pretend like every guy you know doesn’t keep a fully stocked bar in his office?”</p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p>“That just means you are better than the rest.” </p><p>His face going less cloudy, Jaime grins charmingly. “Well, so long as you admit it.” Thankfully, he is distracted from the subject that will get them nowhere.</p><p>Laughter bubbles up. “I am.”</p><p>He stands up, wipes his hands. “Say that again.”</p><p>She blinks. “Say what?”</p><p>He steps closer. “That I am better than the rest.”</p><p>She laughs. “You need me to say it?”</p><p>Even closer now. “Only because it’s true.”</p><p>“Only that?”</p><p>He runs a finger across her lips. Despite herself, she leans in closer. “Well, say it because I love hearing it when you say it.” </p><p>He kisses her. She tastes the coffee and syrup on his lips, all warm and inviting. She can spend hours kissing him.</p><p>When they pull apart, she does as he asked and repeated the words: “You’re better than the rest.”</p><p>He grins victoriously. It’s a shame she’s going to have to ruin his mood. “And because you are better, you have to acknowledge that your sister chose him, and your parents are all for the marriage, so you’re just going to have to accept it.”</p><p>Clearly unconvinced, he sighs, defeatedly. “If I must.” He sits down in the chair she vacated.</p><p>This time, she bends down to press a kiss to his lips. “So brave of you.”</p><p>He pulls her into his lap. “And how am I to be rewarded for my bravery?”</p><p>She threads a hand through his too soft hair. “What would you like?”</p><p>He runs a hand down her cheek and cups her jaw. “What would you like to give me?” </p><p>“You’re going to let me decide?”</p><p>Beautiful green eyes meet her brown ones. “Remember what I said when you first said, ‘yes’ to go out with me.”</p><p>She does. “You said, ‘I’ll take whatever you want to give me.’”</p><p>“I mean it now like I meant it that night,” he tells her seriously.</p><p>She tears herself from his lap. “In that case, I have something for you.”</p><p>He looks at her, curious. “What?” </p><p>She goes to a drawer and pulls out a key. He grins as she holds it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jaime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He glares at the wadded paper flung at him and, next, at the man in the doorway. “The hell, Addam!”</p><p>“It’s your own fault.” Addam Marbrand chuckles. “Boss’ son or not, no one’s paying you to sit around and daydream about your Mrs. Robinson while your parents are out of town.”</p><p>Childish, maybe, but he throws back the wad at Addam. It lands on its mark with a satisfying thunk. “Kiss my ass. And really, Dustin Hoffman movie jokes? Besides, if you saw the ‘Graduate’ you’d know that Mrs. Robinson was still married when she started a fling with her daughter’s boyfriend, that’s clearly not the case with Elia.”</p><p>Addam rolls his eyes. “Alright, alright, Mike Nichols, I give. Don’t be mad. No more jokes about your love life, I promise.” </p><p>He sneers. “Why would I be mad? If anyone’s love life is a joke, it’s yours, not mine.”</p><p>Addam snorts. “You are so lucky I like you.” </p><p>He tells himself he’s too old to make rude gestures. Besides, he has to set a good example. “Why are you here anyway? Besides, trying to bother me, of course.”</p><p>“I work here,” Addam says, shaking his head as he parks himself in a chair across the desk. He holds out a clipboard. “Anyway, your Aunt Dorna asked me to give you this on her way out.”</p><p>He takes the clipboard. “What is it?”</p><p>Addam gives him a look. “Responses to RSVP’s for the Gala have been coming in. She called it the ‘first wave’, by the way. The top sheet is just your family, the second one is the other “Will Attend” responses, the third is the “Decline” list. She said to make sure your girlfriend gets this list before the ‘second wave’ hits.” Addam winks.  </p><p>Electing not to respond to the obvious bait, he takes the clipboard without a word. Handwritten. He smiles. Aunt Dorna is still very much old school. </p><p>He examines the first page. For formality sake, and in honor of an accurate head count, all the family members are included by name. Under his parent’s is his, Elia’s is next to it.</p><p>Seeing that his face feels a bit warm. He sneaks a look at Addam. Addam would accuse him of being soppy, but, there’s a rush going through him seeing her name on the family list even if it’s there as a “Plus 1” technicality.</p><p>Cersei’s name is next. Accompanied by Robert’s.</p><p>He frowns before wiping the expression away. He doesn’t need Addam seeing it. Whatever his reservations, obviously, Robert’s family now or going to be.</p><p>He quickly moves on. </p><p>All his father’s married siblings and their spouses were included. Uncle Gerion has a plus one, he just doesn’t know who that is. He’ll wrangle that out of him later, he thinks. And his mother’s relatives… Grandmother Marla, is coming. Good. He hasn’t seen her in a while. Uncle Stafford &amp; Aunt Myranda…thank goodness his cousins Daven, Cerenna, and Myrielle are going to be there. </p><p>His mother’s other siblings by Aunt Marla, their spouses, and adult children are also coming. Right. Even his mother’s older half-siblings…Aunt Lynora and Old Uncle Damon are coming. Of course, Uncle Damon’s bringing Aunt Ella, his cousin, Damion and his wife, Shiera, their twins and their Stackspear cousins. No surprise there. </p><p>As far as family goes, only Tyrion’s name isn’t on the list. He’d not been allowed to go when he was Tyrion’s age either, not that he’d wanted to go. No children under the age of 15 allowed in the Gala; no exceptions, even for the children of the party’s hosts. He smiles thinking about the way Cersei used to complain about “The Rule”.</p><p>He flips the page to the second list. He blinks. Stannis is bringing a plus one? Someone agreed to go with him? Heh. Since the event’s a “No children allowed” affair, it’s probably not Renly and Robert has enough sense not to demand being allowed to bring his daughters...Or at least, he thinks darkly, Robert better have better sense than that; they’re announcing the engagement after all.</p><p>Doran is the next name on the list; his plus one is that assistant of his. Next to Oberyn’s name is Ellaria Sand, his girlfriend. Nothing new there.</p><p>Remembering Addam’s still there, he quickly goes through rest of the names. Mr. and Mrs. Crakehall. Mr. &amp; Mrs. Westerling. The Paynes. Lorch. The Spicers. Aunt Dorna’s relations on the non-Lannister side. Addam’s parents. The Heatherspoons…Remembering poor Melara, he reminds himself to great them when he’s forced to make his obligatory rounds. </p><p>Further down there’s Jon Arryn and Lysa. He shudders. He reminds himself to ask Elia to start working on the seating arrangements so that Arryn’s not at the same table as them. That’ll be too weird. Maybe Doran and Oberyn won’t mind to much if they’re put on the same table?</p><p>At the next name he holds in a sigh. Old Walder Frey. Booze and Décolletage…wonderful; as if Uncle Emmon wasn’t bad enough. What wife was that old geezer on now? 5? 6?</p><p>He shakes his head. Yohn Royce and his wife, their eldest son, Andar. Anya Waynwood and three of her sons. Aron Dayne and wife. His eyes stop at “Anders Yronwood plus one”. </p><p>He grimaces. Elia was his now. He knows what Elia said about it, but, still. He forces his eyes forward. Delonne Allyrion plus one. Larra Blackmont plus one. Mace Tyrell plus two. He almost snorts. If Tyrell did put plus one, Tyrell would probably be forced to leave the wife at home in favor of bringing the mother. </p><p>Reading on, he shakes his head. Pax Redwyne and wife. Baelor Hightower and wife. Rhaella Targaryen plus one. Hmm, his mother and Elia did mention she’s seeing someone. He thinks back to what his mother said? Was the man’s name, Ben? Bobby? </p><p>He shakes his head as if to clear the thought. What does it matter what his name is? He’ll meet the guy at the Gala anyway. </p><p>He moves on. Estermonts, Penrose. Old Hugh Grandison. Gulian Swann, Mrs. Swann, their sons, Donnel and Balon. Barristan Selmy, right. He reaches the end of the list with Walter and Shella Whent, no Oswell. Oswell can’t still be mad at him, can he? He shakes his head, whatever. If the man can’t get over a dumb prank after so many years, it’s not his problem. </p><p>But, seriously, this is only the “first wave”? Wow.</p><p>He looks up. Addam’s still sitting across from him looking into a folder. Probably a list of things he’s eventually going to be responsible for while his parent’s are out of town. Addam will probably-</p><p>He looks back at the list to where Addam’s parents were listed then back up to Addam. Addam’s name is not on the “Will Attend” list. He lifts the page to scan the “Decline” list. Addam’s name is not there either, not that he thought it would be. But, he blinks at another name that is. </p><p>That’s interesting.</p><p>Resolving to ask Elia about that later, he fixes Addam with a glare. “Your name isn’t on any of these lists. I know you got a separate invite. Don’t tell me you aren’t coming. You had better be there.”</p><p>He won’t even have Tyrion for company. He needs Addam there. If he has to do his social rounds and gush about Cersei’s upcoming nuptials all night after the announcement, he’s going to need all the support he can get. Thankfully Elia’s going to be there every step of the way, but he can’t horde her company like some sort of dragon, can he? And after bitching about Robert’s drinking, he won’t embarrass himself by being seen sitting in a corner guzzling pricy liquor even if he’s partially the one paying for it. </p><p>Addam jerks his head. “Not if I can’t find a date. How embarrassing would that be?”</p><p>Oh, here we go with the dramatics. He holds in a sigh. “How hard can that be? You’re not that ugly.”</p><p>He laughs when Addam gives him a one-fingered salute. “You’re a fine one to talk. Your plus one fell into your lap because of your mother.” </p><p>He rolls his eyes. “How much more mileage do you think you can get out of that?”</p><p>Addam beams triumphantly. “At least, another year’s worth.” </p><p>He rolls his eyes. “Maybe you should start planning on giving up business to join the comedy circuit, eh?”</p><p>Addam only grins.</p><p>He huffs. “But, seriously, man, get on it.”</p><p>He does not like that look on Addam’s face. “I will, when you do something for me.”</p><p>When, not if. He shakes his head. Leave it to Addam. Suspicious, he asks, “How?”</p><p>“Get me Ashara Dayne’s number.”</p><p>He stares. Addam stares right back. Addam sure aims high, doesn’t he?</p><p>He blinks first. “You’re joking.” </p><p>Addam lifts his chin. “Nope. You want me to get a date, so get me one.”</p><p>Jackass, he thinks. “You’re serious?”</p><p>“As a heart-attack,” Addam says firmly. Shit, he’s serious.</p><p>So, he does what he does best, deflect it with a joke. “She’s too hot for you.”</p><p>“Didn’t you just say that I wasn’t that ugly?”</p><p>The initial awkwardness was gone in favor of familiar back-and-forth. “In case you forgot I am not the Get Addam A Date business. I am not setting you up again.” That had been a fiasco. </p><p>Addam points an accusing finger at him. “There wasn’t a first time!”</p><p>He glares at Addam.  “You wanted me to set you up with my sister.” </p><p>Addam returns it. “And you punched me, remember?”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. They’d been young then and besides, he thought Cersei was too good for Addam and Cersei had been mooning after Rhaegar Targaryen at least until Rhaegar took up with Elia.</p><p>Thinking back on it, he’d rather have Addam for a brother-in-law than Robert fucking Baratheon. </p><p>He sighs. Nothing to be done about it now. </p><p>He sits back. What is he getting himself into? Ashara Dayne. Does Addam want him to make an elephant do cartwheels next? “First thing, I don’t have her number. Second, what makes you think I’d even ask her for you? Third, even if I did have it, why would I give it to you? Fourth, what makes you think Ashara Dayne even wants to go out with you.”</p><p>Addam sits upright. “First: you can get the number from her friend who you are dating or her brother who you interned under. Second, because I am your oldest friend and I rarely ask you anything, even when you want to skive off to see your lady, so you owe me. Third, I am going to hound you until you give in so why not save us both the trouble?” Then, Addam grins, the expression someone blind might call charming. “Fourth: I am delightful.”</p><p>“The fourth is a highly suspect matter of opinion,” he says, drily.</p><p>Addam coaxes, “Come on. Help me out, here. Not everyone is as lucky as you that nice, pretty, smart, older women fall into their lap.”</p><p>He glares for all the good it does in the face of Addam’s expectant look. “I’ll tell you what. Elia is coming to have lunch with me tomorrow. Ask her yourself if Ashara would be receptive. If she is, then I’ll chat you up. After that, leave me out of it. If she’s not, also, leave me out of it.”</p><p>Addam barks a laugh. “Just try. That’s all I ask.”</p><p>Yeah, right. Greedy bastard. “Now, that we’re both clear about your motives, go away.”</p><p>Addam grins, “Sure thing, boss.” </p><p>He shakes his head as Addam launches himself out the room with a “Fair warning, if you don’t call me first thing when Elia gets here, I’m kicking your ass.” </p><p>He laughs, “You can try.”</p><p>He groans as he hears Addam’s cackling even though he already left the room. What terrible thing did he do in his previous life that he is saddled with Addam Marbrand?  </p><p>Loosening his tie, muttering about so-called friends, he starts checking his email. He checked earlier but, with his parent’s gone, he has to check more than once per day and sometimes folks who are business related have his personal email address as well. There’s always some minor fire he’s putting out that, for some strange reason, can’t be handled by someone else.</p><p>Sure enough, the first message is about a site visit at one of the older buildings becoming due. The next few are about meetings followed by more about additional meetings. Breaking those up, there’s a memo about recommended tips from IT about preventing potential security breaches and other ones about scheduled updates.</p><p>And, for some reason unknown to him, Cersei’s Wedding Coordinator sent him a list of caterers and wedding ‘talents’. Live singers and DJs he understood; jugglers and acrobats at weddings, though? Tacky. Not that he’d say that out loud to anyone, especially his sister. </p><p>In the event they’ve not got this email, he forwarded that to Cersei’s and his mother’s personal email addresses. He also CC’d Robert. It’s Robert’s wedding, let him deal with it, he thinks as he deletes the email from his inbox, smugly.</p><p>And finally, he moved on to his favorite emails, ones with Excel sheets with line-item budgets attached!</p><p>He can’t wait for his parents to return, he tells himself, as he checks his schedule for tomorrow.</p><p>When that’s done, his eyes fall to the list still on his desk. He flips to the ‘Decline’ list again to make sure he had read the damn thing right the first time. </p><p>There it was: Rhaegar Targaryen.</p><p>Mother did not tell him they were inviting him. But, should they have? After all-</p><p>He checks his watch. A little bit after 6:30 PM. He flips through his phone’s contacts. He pauses over the home phone number. He’s charmed that she still has a landline. He calls Elia’s cell anyway.</p><p>He smiles when she picks up on the first ring. “Hey, Elia.”</p><p>“Hi, Jaime.” There’s a cozy sort of warmth in her voice. </p><p>He leans back in his chair. “What are you up to?”</p><p>He can hear the grin in her voice when she says, “Nothing much. Finished up dinner prep. What about you?”</p><p>“I’m still at the office. I just got the first RSVP Lists for the Gala from Addam.”</p><p>“Oh? Good, Dorna said she was going to start compiling it.”</p><p>Despite the urge to ask his questions and, pull the band-aid, he starts with: “I was thinking that we can start working on the seating arrangements. Maybe go out to dinner tomorrow? Do you think you can you get a sitter? And did you know that, apparently, this list is just the ‘first wave’?”</p><p>She laughs. “They’re having an overnight at Rhaella’s. But, really? Jaime, you know it’s the last big event of the social cycle. I’d be surprised if the guest list wasn’t filled to the brim. But, sure, that sounds like a plan. You pick the place?” </p><p>Agreeably, he replies, “Sure. By the way, I thought I’d prepare you: Addam intends to accost you tomorrow.”</p><p>She laughs. “Are you telling me you’re already pawning me off on him? I just gave you a key to my house. Should I ask for it back?”</p><p>He snorts. “Not a chance. You’re going to have to pry that key from my cold, dead fingers. As for pawning you off, same thing.”</p><p>She hums. “That right?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“How possessive”, she remarks, sounding amused. “So, what does he want with me?”</p><p>“Ashara Dayne’s number. She’s not seeing anyone, is she?” it might be easier if Ashara Dayne was seeing someone. It would save him from awkwardness with Addam if Dayne definitely isn’t interested.</p><p>He’s met with silence until, “Oh. Ah, no she isn’t.”</p><p>He shakes his head, though no one is around to see it. “He’s a friend, but, you can tell him no, straight up, but, I just thought I’d warn you.”</p><p>“Do you want me to ask her?”</p><p>He smiles at her willingness. “Addam’s a friend, but, I’d rather not if you don’t feel comfortable about it or if you know she won’t.” In that case, Addam will just have to lump it. </p><p>He hears some shuffling in the background. “I’ll tell you what. I will ask her. I was going to see her for lunch this weekend anyway.”</p><p>“Thanks, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Flirt,” she huffs. “So, is there anything else I can do for you?”</p><p>He wonders if this is even worth bringing up. He takes a breath. “I just wanted to let you know, Rhaegar was sent an invitation. According to the list he declined, though.”</p><p>A beat. Then, “I told Joanna that might be the case when she first told me.”</p><p>So, Elia knew that Mom invited Rhaegar. Interesting. He shakes his head. He shouldn’t be surprised at that if his mother asked Rhaella. It would only be polite, but, still… “Yeah?” </p><p>“The night of the Gala is during one of his weekends with the kids.”</p><p>Right. A few months ago, Elia might have not attended the Gala herself if there was no one to watch the kids. Elia gets a sitter if she has to, but, generally, she doesn’t like it. “That makes sense. I didn’t think about that. I thought he’d decline because of us.”</p><p>He hears her sigh. “Full disclosure, I don’t know if he even knows.” </p><p>He sits up a bit. “Really? You haven’t told him?”</p><p>Was it the age thing, still? Sure, it was bound to be kind of weird since he and Lyanna Targaryen, formerly Stark, were the about same age if a bit younger, but, it’s not like he’s a kid like she had been at the time. </p><p>Maybe that wasn’t it? Maybe it had to do with the bad blood between his father and her ex-husband’s father? But, Aerys has been dead for years now too. Of course, there’s the Robert thing. Surely that’s not worse for Rhaegar than being brother’s-in-law with Robert’s best friend? Then again, she went to Rhaelle Baratheon’s funeral and there had been no issues. </p><p>Was Elia thinking about something else? They were together, started sleeping together, and she only just gave him a key to her place. Her kids liked him not that they told the kids too much or showed the kids too much. </p><p>They were moving in the right direction, weren’t they? </p><p>“I don’t really tell him anything.” She pauses and then he hears some muffled voices before Elia gets back on the line and says, “Just a minute.” </p><p>The kids, right. They’re at home. When Elia comes back on the line, she says, “I didn’t tell him about us because I barely talk to him.”</p><p>Surprised, he blinks. When he first asked Elia out, he hadn’t thought to ask about her relationship with Rhaegar as it stood. But…now that he is thinking about it, she rarely brought up Rhaegar to him. </p><p>Then again, who’d want to bring up their ex-husband in any conversation, let alone with the guy you were seeing now? That divorcee’s with children had a time of it in the dating pool hadn’t been a surprise to him. When his uncles first heard he asked Elia out, they advised him to go in with his eyes open about where he’d fall in the scheme of things with her and to understand that somethings were just going to be different. He hadn’t thought about it too much after that. </p><p>Now, he asks, “Yeah?”</p><p>She says, “I talk to Rhaella more than I talk to him.”</p><p>He’s still trying to process that as Elia goes on, “The therapist I had after the divorce suggested I try to make as clean a break as I could manage. The way I looked at it, he damn sure wasn’t thinking about me or the kids when he cheated on me so why should I give him any more of me than I already did. Maybe I was being petty, but, I basically shut him out of my life as much as possible except for the kids. Honestly, he didn’t seem bothered that I wasn’t talking to him much. After so many years it’s sort of become a habit. Hell,” Another sigh comes across the line. “I hope you’re not disappointed.”</p><p>He’s not disappointed in her. He really doesn’t care about that when he can almost see the downturn of her lips and the frown of her brow. He’s disappointed in himself for even bringing it up. </p><p>He was still a kid when the scandal first erupted, but, he remembered how ugly it had been. Hell, he saw Rhaegar giving Lyanna Stark roses at the Whent’s Summer Party. And, while his parents never discussed Aerys Targaryen’s break down and the murder/suicide directly with him, he knew his father had been smug about “getting out at the right time”. The divorce and Rhaegar’s quick second marriage had been in the papers; Jon Arryn’s civil suit, too. He even remembered hearing Rhaegar almost getting hung up on statutory charges because Lyanna Stark was still a minor at the time, not that anything came of it. </p><p>Now that he heard her side of things, it makes sense. Of course, she’d avoid her ex outside of dealings about Rhaenys and Aegon. Besides, the marriage was, what, only three years? “Why would I be disappointed?” </p><p>He’s not. He knows how much Elia values privacy. While he and Elia they joke about how she turned him down the first time she asked, he knows the public scrutiny was one of the reasons. </p><p>She says, “Some guys might be.” </p><p>Maybe, but, it’s not like he and Rhaegar were ever that close. As a kid, his father used to bring up Rhaegar as some sort of benchmark to live up to; at least, his father had until the falling out with Aerys. Hell, what Rhaegar thought of him dating Elia hadn’t been on his mind until he saw Rhaegar’s name on that list. Even if Elia and Rhaegar don’t talk much, Rhaella knows about him and Elia. Short of the kids talking, if Rhaegar hadn’t heard, well, that’s not his problem. It’s not like he’s running a gossip mag. If he was honest, if things like his girlfriend’s exes bothered him, he’d be worried about Anders, not Rhaegar. </p><p>He decides to let the matter drop. “Just your luck that there’s no one like me.” </p><p>She laughs, sounding relieved. Good. She should be. “I am glad.”</p><p>Well, that’s over and done with. “So, what did you make for dinner?”</p><p>She tells him: “Honey &amp; garlic grilled chicken over rice, roasted vegetables. Nothing fancy. Oh, hang on a sec...” There’s another voice, Aegon, he realizes. </p><p>But, he’s distracted. Her dinner is “nothing fancy”. Maybe for her it isn’t. Then again, she’s cooked for him, different dishes each time. He’s enjoyed it all. It’s nice being cooked for, especially since he can barely cook worth a damn. Probably, because he went to college and came out of it with degrees in Business and Takeout.</p><p>He logs out of his computer and straightens his desk a bit.</p><p>One time he was a kid, he and Cersei put on each other’s clothes for a lark, he ended up learning how to bake cookies. Other than that, learning to cook outside the basics was never a priority for him and teaching him beyond the basics hadn’t been anyone else’s priority either. </p><p>Thinking back on lack of culinary ability, he winces. He should really up his game. Can’t be with a woman and unable to cook for her. It’s not like Elia keeps a cook and shit, Tyrion’s one thing and he hasn’t given his brother food poisoning yet, but, what if he needs to cook for the kids one day? </p><p>But, that’s a question for the future. While he got his lunch ordered at the office today and there had been enough roast beef for Tyrion to throw some sandwiches together for his lunch, since this is the cook’s day off, dinner is up to him. He shoots a text to Tyrion. His baby brother is old enough to throw a salad together. Thank goodness pasta cures a great number of ills. </p><p>When Elia’s back on the line, he shifts his phone to the other hand. “Back now. So, what are you up to now?”</p><p>“Gonna go home now. Tyrion has been avoiding some math homework.” He laughs, “I don’t think I’d be able to force him to do it. Have to try though.”</p><p>“You are selling yourself short”, comes from the other end of the line.</p><p>He snarks back, “You are selling me too high.” He gets up. “Don’t know why. He’ll probably be better at math than I ever was.”</p><p>She snickers. “Well, in that case, why don’t you get home and do it together. Maybe second time around will make it stick.”</p><p>He laughs. “You just want me to know what I am doing so by the time it’s Rhaenys and Aegon turn his age you can just shunt them my way.”</p><p>She howls with laughter. “So, you discovered my evil master plan, after all.” There’s a beat before they both giggle helplessly.</p><p>He’s still smirking when he says, “Maybe so.”</p><p>She asks,  “Would that be so wrong of me?”</p><p>He’s making his way down the elevator. “Not at all, I’d like it said that I have some sort of skill.”</p><p>Elia giggles. “Funny, I already can name a few things you’re skilled at.”</p><p>Well, now. He feels his earns going red. “Well, one more can’t hurt, can it?”</p><p>Elia says, “Not at all. Say hello to Tyrion for me and the kids.”</p><p>“I will. Anything else?”</p><p>She hums. “Tell him to use the pickaxe against the belly of the horned serpent.” </p><p>He barks out a surprised laugh. “Got it.”</p><p>When he hangs up, he dials Chataya’s to advise them he’ll be needing his father’s usual table.</p><hr/><p>Tyrion grins when he passes along Elia’s message. “I knew it!” </p><p>With that his baby brother turns back to the giant tv, scowling. 10 minutes later, instead of checking over a complete set of math homework, he’s staring at his brother, fairly certain that the ‘fierce’ expression on Tyrion’s face might have scared a puppy for about a half a minute.</p><p>Tyrion lets out a growl as he jabs fingers into the controller in his hands to, sure enough, drive a virtual pickaxe into the belly of a virtual lizard-like thing with a horn on the bridge of its nose.  </p><p>When his ‘victory’ complete, Tyrion turns to him beaming. “Tell Elia it worked.”</p><p>He smiles. “Sure, I will.” He looks at the clock. Shit! He turns back to his brother. “Alright, now that you vanquished your lizard thing-”</p><p>Tyrion interrupts, pouting, “Horned serpent.”</p><p>If he rolls his eyes any harder, they might get stuck. Is there a difference? Apparently. “Ah, my apologies, excuse me. Now you’ve vanquished your ‘horned serpent’, it’s bed-time.”</p><p>Tyrion gives him a disgusted look. “When did you become such an old man?”</p><p>He scoffs. But, still. The principle of the thing and that principle was that he’d promised his mother that he’d keep Tyrion on his schedule. “It’s 10 on a school night.”</p><p>Tyrion gives him an unimpressed look. “I am 13 and homeschooled.”</p><p>He frowns. “When did you become such a smartass?”</p><p>Tyrion beams. “I was born this way.”</p><p>Thankfully, the phone ring interrupts what he was going to say. But, <i>Cersei<i>? Why is she calling? It’s the ass-crack of dawn over there. His eyes go wide at the second ring. Did something happen? Is she ok? Mother? Father?</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He answers and her face fills the screen. For moment she smiles then “Short stuff, shouldn’t you be in bed?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tyrion snarks back, “Shouldn’t you have some new material by now?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Before it gets heated, he interjects. “That’s enough, you two!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tyrion crosses his arms across his chest. “She started it!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He’s too old to want his mother to take care of things. Unbidden, a thought comes to him: think of it as practice. He shoves that down. “And now I am finishing it. Go to your room please?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Even as he’s saying the words, he’s horrified at himself. Is he, as Tyrion accused, turning into an old man?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tyrion sighed, defeated. “Oh alright.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When he hears the door to Tyrion’s room close he, too, sighs and turns to his twin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What the hell, Cersei?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She glares at him. “Well, hello to you too.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Hello, Cersei? So, what the hell?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I didn’t say anything,” Cersei points out oh so helpfully.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why are you even up? What is it, 5 AM there?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“6:00 and you’ve heard the saying “Early bird catches the worm”.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And look what happened to the early worm.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She flips him off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He snorts. “Charming.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She grins, shark-like. “I did go to school for that, you know.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He teases, “Learning rude gestures?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She sticks her nose in the air and puts on a snooty accent. “In the semester I took the ‘Charm and Etiquette’ elective there was a whole chapter about socially appropriate actions. If you recall, I aced that semester.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He snorts. “Oh, how could I forget. You mention doing better in school than me at every opportunity.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She laughs. “Why shouldn’t I be proud of my accomplishments, little brother?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He rolls his eyes. “You’re older by two minutes.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Two minutes is two minutes.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He cannot help himself sometimes. “Is that what you tell Robert? That every little bit counts.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kiss my ass.” He shouldn’t be so proud of himself about earning both middle fingers. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think I’ll pass, thanks.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She sneers. “Oh, right, you’re too busy kissing Elia’s aren’t you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He gives her a cheesy smile. “Better Elia’s than Robert’s. Besides, Dad’s already kissing his enough as it is.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She busts out laughing. “You’re such a jerk.” She turns around like their father was going to suddenly pop into the hotel room Cersei has to herself to yell at them both.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He laughs too. “Seriously though, what’s the matter? Everything alright?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She nods. “I just need you to do me a big favor, best man.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her sickly-sweet tone gives him the creeps. He knows his twin; that’s never a good sign. Suspicious, he asks, “What?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Cersei squares her shoulders. “I need you to go Robert’s tux consultation next week.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His jaw drops. “You better be kidding.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She points a polished, red nail at the screen. “Negotiations are going on longer than we expected. We won’t be back for another two weeks. I was supposed to go with Robert, but, now I can’t go.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They’re not returning for two weeks? “Are you serious? Two weeks? And come on! Why do I need to go? Can’t Robert see to his own tux? Or hell, have Jon Arryn help him. He picks out Robert’s underwear too.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Cersei glares at him. Hers, he knows from experience, is more fearsome than Tyrion’s could ever be. “I cannot…No, I <i>will not</i> leave these details, to Ned Stark, Stannis Baratheon, or even Jon Arryn. Do you hear me?! And if you love me you will do this for me. You do love me, right? Jaime? Please?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>That’s a low blow and one they both know will work. “Oh, alright.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Suddenly Cersei’s all smiles. “Oh, ok, great. I’ll text you the address right now. Bye!” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She disconnects. Immediately after there’s a text from her on his phone with the first line of “Tux place” with address and time.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He glares at the screen. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ten minutes later there’s another series of pings. His mother also texted him; mostly complete sentences in multiple texts. He holds in a sigh. “I can’t talk now. We’re on the way to a meeting. Take care of Tyrion. Don’t let him gorge on sweets or stay up too late. He has a doctor’s appointment next week. You have to take him. If you need the number, it’s in the address book in the desk in the home office. If you can’t find it, call Genna. Elia has it too. She uses the same doctor for her kids. Talk later. Love you, Mom.” The heart emoji at the end of the last one does not make him feel any better.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When were they even going to tell him?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As if the universe hates him another message follows. This one is from Uncle Kevan. Thankfully, it is short. “Check email.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>One of their biggest client’s called his uncle at home. The guy wants a meeting with both them of them first thing tomorrow. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He’s staring at the phone, contemplating the turn his life just took. Two more weeks?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>At least, he thinks, as he has dinner tomorrow to look forward to.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rhaegar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>SEVEN YEARS AGO</p>
</div>Rhaegar calls out to the retreating, straight-backed form. “Elia, wait!”<p>Both Doran and Elia turn around, but, it’s only her he looks to. He does not want to look Doran in the eye. He fights a grimace. Even now, Elia was easier than her brothers. Oberyn always hated him and now he gave the younger Martell all the ammunition to do it. And he knew had it not been for Elia staying his hand, Doran would have argued over each concession. Doran practically had. </p><p>But, because there’s a hardness in Elia’s eyes that he never saw before, he almost second guesses his previous impressions. Still, he steps forward, trying to shake away the doubts. He tells himself it is just nerves. </p><p>He has nothing to be nervous about anymore. </p><p>His marriage to Elia is over. It had been over for him before he let her know it was. He still feels guilty about that, but, at least now the divorce is finalized and the arrangements for after are signed and notarized. It’s what he wanted. </p><p>Well, no. Things could have gone better, but, he’s fine with the result. He has to be. He’s more than able to make the amount of child support &amp; alimony he’s expected to pay; not that he would only give that or only pay the school fees when the children get to that age. He’s less fine that she wanted their formerly shared house, but, in the end, he gave that up too. Hell, he even agreed to pay for one year of therapy for her “pain and suffering”. In the end, those are small prices to pay for his swift divorce. </p><p>Doran really left no stone unturned. <i>“She cannot answer the door half the time and had to change her phone numbers multiple times because the harassment from reporters and Arryn’s lawyers.” </i></p><p>Doran produced phone logs, and voicemail recordings. Elia took out temporary restraining orders for both Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon even!</p><p>Doran also brought out the supermarket tabloids. <i>“Look at this one! They’re one step away from blaming her for his hard-on for a child because she was still in the hospital recovering after my nephew’s birth! My sister can’t even do something as simple as shopping anymore without being gawked at. At least my niece and nephew are too young to understand this filth, for now at least, thank goodness.”</i></p><p>The dust settled, badly, but settled, and the threat of criminal charges has vanished without embarrassing strictures being left in their wake. Since Lyanna’s emancipation went through and his divorce finalized, he can move on.</p><p>Still, standing outside the arbiter’s office, something just feels incomplete. </p><p>The truth was, he was worried. His relationship with Elia soured. He worries about it souring further. She has custody of the children and the courts, both legal and of public opinion, will only grant him so much of a reprieve. That’s partially why he left Lyanna at their place with the baby. Lyanna being here today would have made it worse.</p><p>“Yes, Rhaegar?” She prompts, impatient in a way she never had been before.</p><p>He swallows heavily. “Is there anything else you want?”</p><p>He didn’t know it was possible, but, her face just grows blank. “Just make the payments by due date settled and when you pick up the children on your weekends please be on time.”</p><p>Oh, he thinks. It is to be like that. That’s all she wants from him. Or is that all she expects?</p><p>He knows better, but, it’s hard to restrain his temper. “You don’t have to treat this like a business deal. You know I didn’t plan on this happening.”</p><p>And just like that, with her loathing now on full display, she strikes, “Look at where we are, Rhaegar. Maybe it’s not what you planned, but, I think for now, businesslike is probably best.”</p><p>And then, she let herself be led away by Doran who graced him with a look of utter loathing uncomfortably reminiscent of his father’s without the slightest look back at him.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>PRESENT DAY</p>
</div>Rhaegar smiles. Arthur and Oswell trading light-hearted barbs back and forth. Richard is following the exchanges like he was watching a tennis game. When Myles joins in, he returns Jon’s grin.<p>Waiting for their food, he thinks again that this stag night was a good idea. It’s been too long he’s gone out with just his friends. Besides, he had no other plans.</p><p>Lyanna took Jon to visit her brother. They were going to stay at Winterfell, the Stark abode, for a week. Apparently, Eddard was home alone with his son. Benjen was off with his Army mates and Mrs. Stark took both the daughters to visit her sister who had something of a health scare recently. Not that he knew what that was about. He doubts Ned told Lyanna. She did not speak to Lysa and Eddard Stark, when he did talk to him, was not going to mention Lysa more than necessary, let alone Jon Arryn.</p><p>Thinking about that man still made his blood boil. </p><p>Trying to put that man out of his minds he thinks back to yesterday when in the middle of her packing, Lyanna said, it was the perfect opportunity, to have an extended playdate between their boys. </p><p>Because of how eager Lyanna was very eager to spend time with her brother, he agreed to let her go. He frowns slightly. He knew why this was so rare. Lyanna did not often go Winterfell and it wasn’t only the issue of Mrs. Stark. While Mrs. Stark had been unfailingly, if excessively polite, over the years, before she married Eddard Stark, she had been Brandon Stark’s fiancée. Brandon’s death still left a bad taste in everyone’s mouth. </p><p>Still, Brandon’s death had been his father’s doing, not his. He hadn’t known Brandon Stark and Elbert Arryn would try to hunt him down or that the pair decided to trespass on his father’s property in the hopes they would find him and Lyanna there. How was he supposed to know that his father invited them into the house to shoot them and turn the gun on himself?</p><p>It only got worse from there. The shock of Brandon’s death caused the heart attack Rickard Stark died from. Because Lyarra Stark predeceased her husband, Eddard Stark ended up being the only official guardian Lyanna had left. He agreed to the emancipation without any complaint. But, his disgust had been clear. Even now…</p><p>If the relationship between Lyanna and her living siblings is tense, it is worse between him and Eddard Stark. Jon Arryn was Eddard’s mentor and later his wife’s brother-in-law and Robert…That Robert is still the man’s best friend does not help in the least.</p><p>No matter how much Lyanna or he would wish it would go away, he knew that thrice damned bitterness and awkwardness will remain.</p><p>He shakes himself from those thoughts. This was not the time for brooding. He can go back to that later. Besides, Lyanna felt confident and so, off she went. And he was fine with it. </p><p>Because this wasn’t even one of his weekends with Aegon and Rhaenys, he went out though he wasn’t the type to go out much. Since the looks and the whispers are more or less dead now, so he took the opportunity.</p><p>Even then, it was a relief that he managed to pull this off. This was the first time in a long while that Arthur had come out with him willingly without looking like a storm cloud follows him everywhere. Even though Arthur had been his best friend for years, after all that had transpired, being near Arthur had been difficult. For a while they barely spoke to one another. Not because of Arthur; but, everything else. </p><p>The first time he attempted an evening out with Arthur after it all went sideways, he insisted Arthur bring Ashara. After all, Lyanna was his wife and Ashara meant the world to Arthur. He got swept up by the idea that they should be friends. That had been a bad decision in a parade of them.</p><p>That night, Ashara and his ex-wife were still friendly had been the smallest elephant in the room. It was the same night they learned the child Ashara miscarried had been Brandon’s. That Brandon and Ashara had hooked up had been news to them. </p><p>He still feels the heat those violet eyes. “If you hadn’t been holed up in your little love nest, you would have known.” But, they had been away, and they had not known.</p><p>That night, he drove home, stunned silent, feeling helpless to do anything about having to watching his inconsolable Lyanna shake like a leaf in the back seat of his car trying not to cry herself sick. For a long time after that miserable night, Lyanna blamed him almost as much as herself, yelling that if she had not vanished with him none of it would have happened.</p><p>Still, Ashara’s disdain was nothing compared Aron’s, Arthur’s brother. The elder Dayne had been furious, at him <i>and</i> Arthur. He took Arthur knowing about him and Lyanna and his helping with the elopement and securing a private residence near the Dayne estate, Starfall, as a personal betrayal. </p><p>Previously, he had been on good terms with the eldest Dayne. Aron’s new chilly demeanor stung him personally and professionally. Mind solely on his new love, he had not spared a thought about Aron, let alone how the man’s business relationship with his former brother-in-law, Doran, spanned more than a decade and their friendship spanned more than two. </p><p>And that was just one example. Of the clients that didn’t start squawking about “Moral’s Clauses” and separated from the company when his involvement with Lyanna was first discovered, most of the remaining ones were driven away by his father’s erratic business decisions and final, grand act of murder/suicide. Even the previously loyal Tyrells stepped away with a trite, ‘Sorry, but…business, you know how these things are’.</p><p>He still works tirelessly to retain the group of investors and associates that remained. Too hard, Lyanna says sometimes even now, because he works much harder and later than she’d like. </p><p>But, nothing affected him like Arthur. He still feels guilty. There was too much fallout for him to wade through and Arthur was tangled up in it because he tangled Arthur into his mess. Arthur was the bravest man he knew and once Arthur’s rare visits to his place coincided with one of his allotted weekends with the kids and Arthur flinched when he saw them. For a long time after that every time he saw Arthur, it looked like Arthur wanted to bleat apologies. He still can’t bring himself to ask who Arthur felt like he should be apologizing to: the Dayne siblings or his ex-wife. </p><p>Now, things were starting to feel normal again and tonight, it was just him and his circle of friends eating together, having a good time without the incredulity-filled double takes he thought he would never be free of. It’s like how things used to be. </p><p>In fact, Arthur’s laughter, clear now when it had been subdued, is infectious. Arthur’s eyes, previously dull, sparked with life. This was good. This was normal. This was the way it should be. The way it should have been.</p><p>What wasn’t normal was Arthur’s exclamation.</p><p>“Jaime!” </p><p>He turns.</p><p>Little Jaime Lannister’s golden hair still gives him away, he thinks idly.</p><p>Dressed more sharply than the strict code of Chataya’s requires, Lannister, slinks towards them, his hands clutching bouquet of yellow, pink, and orange roses. He gives Lannister another once-over. Not so little anymore, apparently. </p><p>Though their mothers had been friends and their fathers had been business associates of many years he and Jaime were never close. All he really knew now were the tidbits his mother fed him since she began taking tea with Mrs. Lannister again and funnily enough, his children. </p><p>During his last weekend with the kids he learned that both his children determined Jaime was “cool” because ‘Dad, did you know he has swords?’.  </p><p>Yes, he had. Not only was Gerion, Tywin Lannister’s youngest brother, into all manners of dangerous pastimes, Tywin used to talk about Jaime’s skill with the things often enough. The only other subject besides business Tywin cared to talk about were his twins’ accomplishments.</p><p>His children shrugged when he said as much. Rhaenys started chirping about ‘Tyrion was into dragons and that video game Arianne likes. Mama won’t let me play it, but, Nym says it’s boring.’ Aegon, on the other hand, had been very excited about some sleepover at Kevan Lannister’s. Apparently, he has a kid Aegon's age. </p><p>He’d been bemused by it all. When he returned the kids to Elia, he questioned her about allowing the children to spend the night at the Lannister’s. Elia reminded him that Joanna Lannister and her mother had been friends. She kept in contact, Elia said. Apparently, where Mrs. Lannister went the rest of the lion’s pride followed. And, he could hardly argue against their kids needing friends outside their cousins.</p><p>Now Jaime Lannister smiles at Arthur, waving at him to sit back down. “Arthur.” </p><p>He nods politely to the rest of them, murmuring practiced greetings. When he locks eyes with him, he swears Jaime’s grin stretches. </p><p>With him so close, Lannister looks much taller than he remembered. Then again, he hadn’t really seen Lannister since the kid used to ‘intern’ under Arthur in his teens. </p><p>Oswell quips, “Is she hot?” There’s something sharp in Oswell’s tone.</p><p>Lannister turns to Oswell, looking confused, “What?”</p><p>Gesturing to the flowers, Arthur smiles, “The roses, man. You have a date?” </p><p>Lannister blinks, missing the warning look Arthur gives Oswell. He’s fuzzy on the subject, but, he thinks he knows what all that is about. On his 17th birthday, Lannister was extended a membership to the Kingsguard, an exclusive club both Oswell and Arthur belong to; a club which apparently had some rule that Lannister broke and was ‘asked’ to sever himself from. Arthur clearly got over that drama, or at least was better at pretending.</p><p>With his face growing red for likely different reasons, Lannister fixes his gaze on Arthur. “It’s more a business meeting actually. I was running late. The flowers seemed like a good idea. My mother would kill me if I messed this up.”</p><p>Arthur looked as nonplussed as he feels. “Your mother?”</p><p>Lannister laughs. “The Foundation is Mother’s baby almost as much as Tyrion still is. Can’t muck that up.”</p><p>Ah. The Lannister Charity Foundation. Women in their circle, like his mother and Mrs. Lannister, always participated in charitable works. Gods knew men like his father or Tywin Lannister didn’t care for PR, so their wives picked up the slack, with good reason.</p><p>Lannister continues, “This year, my number got called up for assisting the Winter Gala, because Mother’s been back and forth to Europe a lot lately. I don’t want to let her down especially since she wrangled help for me. It worked out.” Lannister ends with a warm smile, just this side of rakish.</p><p>Despite himself, he smiles. That is sweet. Mrs. Lannister’s influence; Tywin Lannister isn’t the flower buying type or the type to make apologies. Then again, he would not know. He’s had very little to do with the old Lion before the man’s relationship with his father soured and absolutely nothing to do with him since before his father’s death. </p><p>Naturally, most of his friends are hung up on the second part of the explanation.</p><p>“Must be a special woman if your mother trusts her.”</p><p>Jaime smiles fully. “Quite.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Lannister’s eyes practically twinkle. “We have known each other for years.”</p><p>Oswell leers, “An old girlfriend at university your mother dug up?”</p><p>Smirk still in place, Lannister snorts. “No but I knew her since I was a kid.”</p><p> Myles grins, “Good that she doesn’t see you as a kid.”</p><p>“Isn’t it just.” Lannister gives them a slow smile that tells them just enough. </p><p>Interesting. The Lannisters and his family knew most of the same people. He might know who Lannister is meeting. Arthur beats him to asking: “We know her?” </p><p>He dismisses the flash of glee in Lannister’s face as a trick of the light. “You do.”</p><p>Lannister rocks on the balls of his feet, clearly excited. “Listen, it’s been great seeing you, but, I really should go.” </p><p>He cannot help in thinking there’s a suspiciously eager gleam in Lannister’s eyes.</p><p>It must be a hell of a business deal, he thinks, sourly. A good chunk of the Lannister’s new clients and associates used to be his family’s clients and associates. Well, those that hadn’t flocked to the Baratheon’s family of companies, at least.</p><p>Arthur smiles. “Sure, nice to see you, Jaime.”</p><p>Lannister noncommittally assures them: “We’ll catch up some other time.” </p><p>With a quick nod Lannister’s already walking in the direction of the booth he remembers the establishment’s owner provided for the man’s family to use. There’s an eager, jaunty swing in Lannister’s step.</p><p>He’s not the only one who notices. Myles laughs. “Isn’t he in quite a hurry?” </p><p>He rolls his eyes. Some things never change. Myles has no filter when he is sober; when he’s into his cups, there is no holding out hope. </p><p>“Myles,” Jon, ever the serious one, begins, “He said he was running late for a business meeting.”</p><p>Oswell, picking up Myles’ thread, remarks, “That he’s having with his little girlfriend.”</p><p>Arthur huffs, “So what? It’s sweet.” </p><p> Myles snarks, “No one wear custom suits for just ‘business’”.</p><p>“Custom, eh? Since when can you tell?” Oswell winks.</p><p>“Oh, shut up!” Myles bumps Oswell shoulder.</p><p>Richard chortles. “I wonder who she is.”</p><p>Jon, bored with the proceedings, sighs, “Who cares?”</p><p>Myles leers. “Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you aren’t curious about the woman who caught the eye of the Lannister Golden Boy?”</p><p>Even he laughs at that. Jon scoffs, “You are worse than a pack of gossipy women.”</p><p>Arthur shares a commiserating look with Jon. “What do you want to do? Gawk at her like she was a zoo exhibit?”</p><p>Richard adds, “Lannister won’t be out with an ogre. Remember he went out with Lysa Tully. She was cute.”</p><p>Arthur replies, drily, “And now she’s married to Jon Arryn.”</p><p>There’s a collective shudder from the rest of the table. They’re all thinking the same thing: The man was older than her father, for fuck’s sake!</p><p>But, that’s not what him clenching his fists. Jon Fucking Arryn again. Damn it! Today was supposed to be about forgetting that time. Can he go one day without a reminder of his giant blunders?</p><p>Before the others notice his reaction, he gets a welcome distraction from Myles, wearing a grin that promises trouble. “We should go say ‘Hello’.” </p><p>Jon groans. Not that it stops Myles from saying, “Lannister said we know her. We should be polite.” </p><p>Jon, once more the voice of reason, remarks, “Leave them alone. You’ll probably read about it in one society rag sooner or later.” </p><p>“Yeah, but, we can know about it now,” Myles says, too eager.</p><p>Arthur has his head in his hands. Oswell rolls his eyes. Richard is snickering. Despite himself, he grins. Some things truly never change, Myles, when drunk, becomes more stubborn than a mule. </p><p>Now that he’s thinking about it, when Jaime Lannister was a kid, if not trailing after Arthur, he’d always be around that twin sister of his. </p><p>He grimaces. Of all the things to use his braincells on, he’s wasting them on Jaime Lannister’s love life. </p><p>He only had one drink. He can't be that drunk that he's considering this. Maybe he is drunk enough. At least, since the opportunity came his way, he should avail himself to forewarning about any more future ex-clients.</p><p>Before, he can say anything, Jon, clearly dismayed, stands, grumbling, “Oh, all right.”</p><p>Not even 15 feet from where they started, Arthur who had been leading them turns a corner before stopping abruptly and turns around. “Let’s go back,” he urges.</p><p>Myles bursts out, “What?”</p><p>He asks, “Arthur, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Arthur says, “Let’s get back to our table, leave them alone.”</p><p>Growing red in the face, Arthur’s gulping air down as though he’ll run out of it.</p><p>Jon’s frowning when he demands, “Why? What happened?” Myles pushes past Arthur who mutters and walks back to their table, “It’s on your head, then.” </p><p>Sure enough, Myles also stops short.</p><p>Why was Arthur’s avoiding looking at him? Jon was getting nearly as read as his hair. He looks over Arthur’s shoulder, thinking if it wasn’t a client, maybe it was someone else they knew. Was it Ashara? An ex of Arthur’s? Of Jon’s?</p><p>It wasn’t.</p><p>This area of the restaurant is quieter, the atmosphere is comfortable in its opulence. The lighting is more subdued, but, not so much that he is not able see.</p><p>And he does, clearly. Next to him, Richard lets out a, “Huh”. Oswell whistles lowly. Myles is cringing like embarrassment cut through the alcoholic daze. Jon was staring at him as though he thought he might explode. </p><p>He just wished he listened to Arthur and just stayed put. It wouldn’t be the first time he failed to listen to Arthur and regretted it. </p><p>Jaime is seated with his back to them, his hands gesticulating wildly. Of course, it had to be her.</p><p>Like they thought, anyone who Jaime Lannister cares to bring flowers for would be pretty. While never said to be as devastatingly beautiful as some described have Ashara Dayne or Cersei Lannister, Elia, with her golden skin, dark black hair, and warm brown eyes, was always pretty to him.</p><p>She was always prettiest when she laughed, he thinks. And Elia, seated across from Lannister, paying him rapt attention, was laughing and just as pretty. She just hasn’t been his wife in years. </p><p>But, this bothers him.</p><p>Elia stopped laughing with him years ago. She barely talks to him. Knowing someone else, Jaime <i>Fucking</i> Lannister, is making her laugh? He should have known something was up when Jaime hadn’t said who he was going to see. Little bastard was probably laughing at him. Were they both laughing about this? About him?</p><p>He wishes Lannister were here to see a client of his looking to jump ship. That he could have dealt with easily. The sight of Elia taking a bite from the fork Jaime’s holding out to her…This, he doesn’t know what to do with. </p><p>He doesn’t say another word. He goes back to their table. He orders a drink. He’ll need at least one more tonight.</p>
<hr/><p>And as if this night isn’t already a cosmic joke, while waiting for the valet to bring their cars around, Lannister and Elia come out spilling out the restaurant. They are pressed close together, still laughing. Lannister has his right arm wrapped around her back; his hand is cupping her elbow. She’s got the roses he gave her in her free hand. They look very comfortable. This isn’t new, he thinks.</p><p>Seeing that, he’s angry though he can’t bring himself to decipher why. “Elia.”</p><p>She quickly traded in her free laughter for a polite smile. Lannister nods again, staying silent; now there’s a blankly pleasant look on his face. The rest of them greet her, their reactions, awkward.</p><p>“Hello boys,” she says. </p><p>She’s not surprised to see him, any of them. Lannister must have warned her. He expected that. That he’s someone Elia needed a warning for stung enough, but, he’s been relegated to ‘the boys’ too?</p><p>“Where are the children?” </p><p>He regrets asking even before Elia’s smile shrinks and Arthur winces. </p><p>Elia had always been a conscientious mother to their children. It’s not even that late that he should be worried. Now that he knows Lannister had been rushing to see Elia, it’s obvious to him her evening was going to end with enough time for her to be with the children. </p><p>He hadn’t even known this is a thing. She hadn’t even said she’s seeing someone. Then again, the only part of her life she does trust him with is their children. Besides, one of her brother’s is probably watching them. Even when she doesn’t trust him anymore, she trusts them. </p><p>She looks at him coolly. “I’m picking them up from Rhaella’s tomorrow. Did Varys not give you my message?”</p><p>Of course, they’re at his mother’s and, of course, she left a message. If he had been different people and if this was not happening to him, he would have said ‘Well played’. Instead, he wants the ground to open and swallow him whole. </p><p>He hasn’t been married to her for years and Elia could still make him feel like an ass. Lyanna still can’t make him feel this way and his father killed her brother and the stress &amp; shock killed her father.</p><p>For their parts, Jon’s frowning, Oswell drags his hand across his mouth, as if he could mask the “Oh, shit” expression his face, and Myles &amp; Richard start staring at their phones like their lives depended on it. </p><p>He’s too mad at himself now. “Right. I forgot,” he lies. His aide had been trying to tell him something, but he’d waved the man away because been on the phone with Lyanna about reaching Winterfell.</p><p>But, he’s not so mad at that he forgot this is a weekday. Unfortunately, Jon beats him to it and clearly disapproving. “A sleepover on a school night?”</p><p>Elia flicks her eyes to Jon her lips tighten almost unperceptively. He withholds a sigh. Jon was the only one of his friends who never warmed to Elia and Elia picked up on it early on into the marriage. He supposes it’s to her credit that she never voiced her own displeasure at Jon’s sometimes rude behavior, but he knows Elia was bothered by it. </p><p>Still, he can’t back Jon now. Even if he wants to be annoyed if Elia helped her children ditch school for a day, if the kids are at his mother’s, then he’ll maybe win the battle, but he will definitely lose the war he’ll start with both women. Besides, tomorrow was Saturday.</p><p>And now, before Elia even answers, Arthur, smirking slightly, explains to the group at large: “School’s always closed in honor of the founder’s birthday anniversary.” </p><p>Elia and Arthur share a brief smile. Right. The Dayne’s, too, had gone to the Water Gardens. He reminds himself to check the school calendar Elia sends him every year more often.</p><p>Now Elia’s back to looking at him. “Rhaella expects uninterrupted “Grandmother time” until after breakfast.” She finishes with a smile but, it feels like a dare.</p><p>It’s not worth finding out if it is. “I am sure they’re having a great time.”</p><p>Maybe they were. While Lyanna never felt comfortable leaving Jon with his mother, his mother had been an active grandmother to Rhaenys and Aegon, probably because his father refused to grandparent at all and Loreza, Elia’s mother and his mother’s good friend, had become sick shortly after Rhaenys was born and died soon after.</p><p>Elia shrugs. Lannister mistaking the gesture for a shiver, shrugs of his jacket to wrap around her shoulders and presses closer to her. Elia smiles at Lannister, appreciative.</p><p>He’s relieved his car came around, then, so he doesn’t have to say too much more. He climbs in after making quick goodbyes. He’s less glad to see Lannister in his rear-view, brushing hair back from Elia’s face. He pushes his face forward. He doesn’t want to stay long enough to see if they share a kiss. Next to him, Arthur sits just as silently, arms set stiffly on each armrest.</p><p>So, Elia’s with Lannister. What the hell does he do with that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Elia II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Areo’s interruption, she smiles apologetically at the man sitting in front of her though she wants to tear her hair out.</p><p>Wonderful. Rhaegar never came to the office before they married and now while she’s in a meeting, he was here after he saw her with Jaime at Chataya’s. As if he hadn’t willingly abdicated the right years ago.</p><p>“Baelor, will you excuse me? I’ll just be one moment.”</p><p>Baelor Hightower smiles reassuringly. She’s relieved he’s being so kind. “Take your time, Elia!” </p><p>Baelor “Brightsmile” Hightower indeed! Rhonda Rowan’s a lucky woman.</p><p>She gets up and leaves her office telling Areo to offer Baelor a coffee or whatever he wants while she sees Rhaegar. Thankfully, true to form, Areo moves swiftly. </p><p>She’s fortunate Areo stayed behind rather than leaving with Doran for his lunch meeting. Hopefully, the same good fortune carries over the conversation that she’s about to have with Rhaegar. When it comes to her Ex, it’s times like these she thinks if she didn’t have bad luck, she’d have none at all.</p><p>She resolves to thank Areo profusely for leading Rhaegar to a conference room rather than directly to her office or Doran’s. If she’s going to have this conversation at least it won’t be in public. She knew they were going to have to have a conversation like this eventually, she was not prepared to have it while in the middle of a meeting with a client.  </p><p>Then again, he could be here for any reason, really. Though she married him, parts of Rhaegar had always been cloaked in mystery. If he hadn’t been maybe she wouldn’t have been blindsided later, but, now there is nothing between them aside from two children in a joint custody arrangement and the monthly payment he makes for them. Hell, they’ve been divorced longer than they were married. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she opens the door to the conference room. “Hello, Rhaegar.” </p><p>He gets up. He smiles disarmingly. That only puts her more on her guard. “Hello, Elia.”</p><p>For a moment she doesn’t know what to do. Cross the five feet distance between them and what? Hug him? It wouldn’t be right; they’re no longer married. They don’t hug when Rhaegar’s dropping Rhaenys and Aegon off. They’re also no longer friends in the way they were once and hadn’t been in years. </p><p>What else can she do? Extend her hand so they can shake one another’s? That’s fine to do with Baelor who she went on one group date with when they were teenagers, but, Rhaegar Targaryen had been her husband; they have children together.</p><p>Instead of all that, she gestures for him to sit. She asks if he wants anything to eat or drink, hoping he declines, so this, whatever it was, can end quickly.</p><p>“What can I do for you, Rhaegar?”</p><p>“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Wouldn’t that be the story of their life together?</p><p>“I was in the middle of a meeting.” </p><p>It’s a meeting she really wants to get back to and not only because Rhaegar is here for the reasons she thinks he is.</p><p>Rhaegar frowns. “Didn’t he start working at Sunspear when Doran married Mellario?” </p><p>True, Areo stayed even when Mellario went back to her home country. What of it? “Yes, he did.”</p><p>“Hotah said you had a few meetings, but, I wasn’t sure.” </p><p>He gives her an uncomfortable smile, it’s the type he gives when he feels like he’s scrambling to make small talk. It’s no longer endearing. Even less endearing is how he would take someone else’s word before hers, but, she’ll let it go. It’s best to do that with her ex-husband, especially since she doesn’t want to have this conversation with Rhaegar anyway. </p><p>Frustratingly, he can still read her thoughts, because he is stalling when he asks, “Is this a big meeting?”</p><p>“It could be for the company.” For a Dornish company to have a Reacher for a client? That sort of business would be a big boost for them.</p><p>“Only for the company?”</p><p>She allows, “And for me too.” </p><p>She was a failed society wife. Even if she was only working at her brother’s firm, to broker a successful deal with clients as wealthy as the Hightowers would be good for her professionally and personally.</p><p>Rhaegar glances at her suspiciously. “Can you tell me what it’s about?”</p><p>She bites back a frown. “That’s confidential information.” </p><p>He looks so hurt, but, they’ll never get anywhere if she lets Rhaegar continue to engage her in small-talk. It’s because of this song and dance routine she agreed to the quick divorce he wanted in the first place; that and the mortification &amp; exhaustion. “So, what brings you to Sunspear, Rhaegar? Is anything wrong? Is Rhaella ok? Viserys? Daenerys?” </p><p>He frowns at her. Surely, he isn’t wondering why she’s asking after his mother and his younger siblings? Even if they aren’t her family anymore in the traditional sense, she does care for them.</p><p>“Does something have to be wrong? Can’t I just want to see you?”</p><p>She damn near walks out of the room. It’s on the tip of her tongue to remind him that if he needs to see someone, he can go see his current wife. </p><p>Rhaegar might be the father of her children but, they’re no longer married, she shouldn’t have to drop everything just because he wants to talk to her now. Wasn’t it enough that he can see her on the weekends he picks up the kids? Besides, he’s not here for that. He’s here to press her for details about her life he no longer is entitled to. Even if he was, she had been in the middle of something else. </p><p>“What can I help you with?”</p><p>“Are the children here?”</p><p>She withholds a sigh. While there is on-site child-care here, this is a weekday and she only has the meeting with Baelor on her plate left. She’ll pick the children up from school later. If anything, this is going to delay her.</p><p>“No. It’s a school day. They aren’t going to be on Winter Break for a few weeks.” She adds the last, because she knew he was going to ask that though he should already know this.</p><p>Instead, he asks her something else: “Do you let my mother see them often, then?”</p><p>She bites back a frown. “She’s their grandmother.” Is he accusing her of abusing Rhaella’s generosity?  </p><p>While she did appreciate Rhaella’s willingness to watch the children on occasion, she’s more than capable of making other arrangements as needed. Besides, her former mother-in-law was hardly sitting at home twiddling her thumbs all day. Rhaella had her own life with her own children and other concerns.</p><p>She takes a deep breath. “Why are you here, Rhaegar?” </p><p>“You are seeing Jaime Lannister.”</p><p>He rarely came to see her at work before they married and little reason to do it since that they’re not. That he comes here to interrogate her about her own love life doesn’t make her feel any more charitable. “Yes, I am.”</p><p>Rhaegar narrows his eyes. “Did he tell you that he saw us before he met up with you?”</p><p>“He did.” </p><p>She appreciated it. It’s not because she felt guilty or ashamed of being seen out with Jaime, but, because seeing Rhaegar out with his friends was, at best, awkward. If only to save herself from having to go back to the therapist she took sessions with after the divorce, she was glad Jaime had given her the heads up.</p><p>Rhaegar hurt her. Yes, they’ve gone their separate ways, but, he forced her hand in that. She doesn’t regret that they’re not together. How could she? He turned her into a tabloid punchline. And for what? So, he could leave the life they shared to start “a new family” with the teenager he hid out with in a love-nest he set up near her family’s vacation home?</p><p>The betrayal stung then. It still hurts now.</p><p>And then, his friends. She hadn’t known Myles Mooton or Richie Lonmouth well, but, Whent, Connington, and Arthur, she had. They used to be regulars in the house Rhaegar and she shared. She put up with Connington who hated her for reasons she hadn’t figured out. To top it off, Whent and Arthur had known about Rhaegar and Lyanna and told her nothing.</p><p>She tried hard not to hold it against them, especially Arthur, if only for Aron and Ashara’s sakes, but, it’s only after he helped her husband blow up her life did he want to be apologetic. And he only expressed “how sorry he was” because he was made to feel awkward, not because how humiliated and betrayed he must have known she felt at the time. Civility is all she’s willing to offer.</p><p>“He said it was a business meeting.”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>Months ago, Joanna asked her to help him with the Winter Gala since she was going to be out of town regularly. She had been happy to help her mother’s old friend. How could she have known what developed after? Jaime’s interest took her by surprise. She initially refused when Jaime asked her out. The age gap alone…</p><p>Jaime laughed and said he prefers older women. At the time, she thought he was just dropping a line. But, Joanna muttered darkly about the disastrous time she tried to set him up with the then Lysa Tully now Arryn and it not working out because Jaime, apparently, “found her elder sister a more interesting conversationalist”.</p><p>Then, it was everything else. While Jaime hadn’t cared one whit about his reputation, someone had to. Even though Jaime had been an adult when she agreed to even one date, tongues would wag. Did she really want to put herself through that? Or her children? </p><p>It’s one thing for your husband to leave you for a much younger woman. To turn around and start dating someone nearly the same age, if a handful of months older, than the girl your husband left you for? That, some would say, is madness. </p><p>Besides, adult or not, Jaime worked for his father’s company and adored his mother. Even if Joanna liked her, surely both Joanna and Tywin would have preferred Jaime pursue someone closer to him in age? </p><p>In the end, Joanna had accepted it with good grace; she seemed thrilled Jaime took interest in anyone at all after he and Tully parted company. And Tywin…Tywin, rather than summoning her to his office while she had been at the Lannister’s headquarters came to see her in Jaime’s when Jaime had ‘conveniently’ been pulled away by his uncle, Kevan.</p><p>
  <i>“Jaime and Joanna tell me you agreed to have an outing with him.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He is a hard man, is her first thought. A hard man, and an old fashioned one. Then again, Tywin Lannister isn’t the type to use the word ‘date’ or ‘go out’. Despite herself, she almost laughed. She holds it in for her own sake. Her former father-in-law served to be a more recent example of why pushing Tywin Lannister to anger never works well. That she’s going out with his son? Even if she thinks she’s going just so it gets out of Jaime’s system, she’d rather not test Lannister’s patience.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes, that is correct.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Though my wife approves of this, I was not initially pleased to hear that my son had thought to pursue a relationship with you.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She tries not to be offended. In truth, she couldn’t be, older was older and she was a divorcee with two young children. That wasn’t the interesting part. “Initially?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I believe you refused him the first time.” More than once, but, there’s no reason to explicitly say it. Besides, Tywin probably already knows. Her mother always called Tywin crafty. She saw it for herself too often enough.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And that was enough to get over your hesitation?” There was probably more than hesitation, but, that’s a polite enough term for to use, she supposes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Predictably, he turns stern…well, sterner than usual. “No, and I would appreciate it if you did not play at ignorance.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Coming from Tywin Lannister, that’s nearly a complement. Jaime’s Aunt Genna once said even the smallest pebble from Tywin Lannister is worth more than someone else’s diamond. She holds a less charitable view, but, she would rather have faint praise than none.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She tries for a blind “It is not a matter of ignorance. Rather, it is a matter of clarity. You do not have a reputation for changing your mind easily.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He nods briskly. “Quite so, and yet, that you were concerned with reputation speaks well enough of you.” Was that approval? From Tywin Lannister? She doubted it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I have other considerations than reputation.” She means her children; but, he knows that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“All the better.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jaime is definitely Joanna’s son. No matter how bold Jaime could be, she cannot imagine him examining her the way Tywin is doing. If she hadn’t grown up in a household with her parents and Doran, the cool appraisal might have been daunting and even as short as her marriage was, she seen worse on Aerys’ better days. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>If anything, he grows grimmer. “I am certain you are aware I am not in the habit of maintaining associations with those I find intolerable. Likewise, I do not allow my family to do it.”</i>
</p><p>She had not fought Tywin’s assessment. </p><p>When she and Jaime started seeing each other she thought maybe Jaime would have grown bored with her because she cannot and will not give him undivided attention. Maybe Tywin and Joanna were playing the waiting game even now. True, she’s only thirty-three and even Joanna had her Tyrion late, but, surely, they want grandchildren from him?</p><p>Well, if it came to it, she did freeze those eggs after the difficulties with Aegon’s birth. There’s always surrogacy. She shuts those thoughts down quickly. It’s too early for all that. Much too early.</p><p>“When did it stop being just business?” Rhaegar demands.</p><p>She holds in a snort. “Why does that matter?” </p><p>He’s staring at her like he’s not sure what language she’s speaking. Sometimes, she still can’t believe she let herself say ‘yes’ to Jaime. Perhaps, she’s being petty, but, right now, though, with the way Rhaegar’s glowering at her, she said it. </p><p>He presses, “Shouldn’t it?”</p><p>Why does he even care? He left her years ago. It’s been more years since he upended her life, or she allowed him to do more of it. Jaime or not, did Rhaegar think she was going to waste away, pining for him after what he put her through?</p><p>Maybe he thinks she’s being hypocritical about the age difference, but, at the least, their divorce had been final, and Jaime had been an adult when he asked her out. Rhaegar can’t say the same. Besides, they both know it’s only because his wealth &amp; former reputation coupled with Lyanna’s insistence that their relationship was completely consensual and the quickie marriage that barred any attempt at prosecution against him. </p><p>Today it seems Rhaegar sees something else in her he doesn’t like. “You know what, Elia, never mind. I will call you later. I’ve kept you long enough. I’m sorry.”</p><p>She swallows the retort straining to get out. He’s not sorry. He does not sound it. Besides, Rhaegar Targaryen doesn’t ‘do sorry’.</p><p>Even when he left her and came back with a new “wife” and child, he offered an explanation, not an apology. Coming to her place of work in the middle of the day with a real apology? Forget it.</p><p>Once she might have felt bad for seeing that troubled expression on his face, for causing it. The last time she let herself contribute to it was when he confronted her about donating their former home to a charity foundation almost immediately after the paperwork removing his name for the deed went through. During their arbitration, she almost hadn’t asked for the place, but, she ultimately decided she was not going to let him replace their shared memories in their shared place with new memories of him and his ‘new family’ like he did with her and their children together. </p><p>Right now, she is glad she doesn’t have time for Rhaegar. Rhaegar hasn’t been her problem for years. She shouldn’t let him be her problem now. She’s in too good a place personally and professionally to allow it.</p><p>She takes a breath and squares her shoulders. “Alright. Goodbye, Rhaegar. I’ll have Areo see you out.”</p><p>Thankfully, he turns away without another word.</p><p>She takes another deep breath at the reprieve as temporary as it is. But, she’ll take it. The last time she was this happy to see the back of him had been the day their divorce was finalized.

She still gives herself a moment before she lets herself back into the office where Baelor was still waiting for her. She hopes he doesn’t consider her unprofessional. Thankfully, Baelor did not seem put out. </p><p>She offers a rueful smile. “I am so sorry about that, Baelor.”</p><p>“I am glad you did not forgot about me”, he joked. </p><p>She sits back down, more heavily than she should have. “No, not at all.”</p><p>He cocks his head forward. “It must have been one hell of an emergency.” </p><p>She shakes her head. “Unexpected drop in.” She doesn’t want to think about it. She’s tired just thinking about now Rhaegar wasn’t done.</p><p>His face is twisted in concern. “Oh? Is everything all right?”</p><p>She holds in a grimace. “Quite.”</p><p>“You are a bad liar.”</p><p>Has Baelor Hightower always been this outspoken or is it just her luck that every man she knows is bolder than brass? “I never thought to practice being a good one.”</p><p>“Is there anything I can help with?”</p><p>Can he make her ex-husband disappear? Ha! Rhaegar’s more than capable of that on his own. His return was the problem.</p><p>“You are very inquisitive.”</p><p>“Nosey, you mean.” He grins, clearly unrepressed.  “You wouldn’t have left me alone in your office if it wasn’t for something minor.”</p><p>She’s just about to answer when her door swings open and Oberyn comes stomping in, “Elia, I was just leaving. What was that jack-”</p><p>Her headache spikes as she interrupts him, loudly. “Oberyn!”</p><p>She loves her brother, truly, but, why now? She really has terrible luck. The last thing she needs his Oberyn to rant against Rhaegar in front of a client, particularly Baelor Hightower who probably is only being nice to her for professional reasons anyway. </p><p>Oberyn blinks at her sharp tone. When he sees Baelor, Oberyn smiles winsomely. “Oh, hello, Hightower. How are things?”</p><p>Baelor laughs and returns an even, “They’re fine, Martell.”</p><p>Oberyn nods amiably before turning back to her, clearly intending to continue their conversation, witness or not. </p><p>Still, she heads Oberyn off, trying to salvage whatever she can.  “Oberyn, please do me a favor and pick up the children from the Water Gardens.”</p><p>Oberyn’s frowning. “Isn’t it still early?”</p><p>Bullheaded, all of them! She tries not to glare in front of Baelor. “Not really. If you get going now, it’ll be perfect time.”</p><p>“Not the way I drive.”</p><p>She snorts. “Then drive the speed limit for once. It might make for a novel experience.”</p><p>He puts his hand over his heart in an exaggerated manner.  “You wound me, dearest sister.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “My deepest apologies, brother mine.”</p><p>Oberyn gives her a look. “Because you are being oh so sincere, I am returning your children to you full up on ice-cream.”</p><p>She barely stops herself from laughing. “Goodbye, Oberyn.”</p><p>He beams a smile at her and with a nod to Baelor and with a “Catch you later, Hightower” he swaggers out the office.</p><p>She sighs lightly against the door. Once again, she wonders if it normal to feel relief seeing the backs of the men in her life.</p><p>She locks the door and turns around just in time to see Baelor’s grinning. Her heart sinks. “So, what ‘jackass’ was he talking about? Or rather, what jackass aren’t you trying to talk about?”</p><p>She doesn’t know what she wants more: to melt into the wall or to bang her head on it until she loses consciousness. Any reputation of professionalism she was able to garner with Baelor so far just floated away. “That’s not what this meeting is supposed to be about.”</p><p>He guffaws. “No, but, it’s definitely made things fun. Now come on, surely I have the right to know about any security breaches.”</p><p>Oh, hell, why is she surrounded by such men? “You really want to know?”</p><p>She doesn’t want to think about why she’s even entertaining this, but, damn it, she’s already annoyed.</p><p>Baelor, clearly curious, even leans forward. “Well, yes.”</p><p>She shakes her head. Things can hardly go worse if she tells him.</p><p>“Rhaegar came to see me.”</p><p>He sat back, flushing. “Your ex-husband?” </p><p>Baelor says it like he hadn’t been a guest at her wedding and their list of acquaintances do not have many of the same names. He truly is a sweet guy. It’s either that or he is a man with a lot of practice in pretending.</p><p>There was no point in her pretending otherwise; so she doesn’t. </p><p>His face clouds. “Do you have to leave? We can always do this at another time.”</p><p>She shakes her head, relaxing at his genuine concern. “No, nothing like that. It’s just…Never mind. It’s not important.” The last thing she needs is to bring more of her drama to this office. </p><p>Baelor looks at her very seriously. “I was only joking before. You don’t have to tell me more if it makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright.” It’s bad enough Rhaegar brought himself here when he could have easily called her or visited her at home. Then again, he was never much concerned about her dignity, was he?</p><p>Baelor smiles reassuringly.</p><p>She doesn’t know if she should tell him, but, Baelor always was a stand-up guy. Even after Baelor let one rip at their one and only date, even though he was humiliated, he forgave her for being stupid and laughing at Oberyn’s horrid fart joke. They’d been children, but, still…</p><p>“We ran into one another at Chataya’s last night.”</p><p>Baelor grins knowingly. “Best steak in town.” His face sobers. “But, your ex-husband didn’t come all the way here to talk about your dining habits. At least I hope not.”</p><p>If only. “No.”</p><p>“So, what? You can’t go eat at the same places now? You’ve been divorced now five years?” That sounds as ridiculous as he’s making it sound. Then again, her life with Rhaegar had been nothing short of absurd.</p><p>“Seven,” she corrects, “And it wasn’t because we were both at the same restaurant.” </p><p>He perks up. It’s pretty funny how curiosity can get the better than the likes of Baelor Hightower. Then again, the Hightowers were longtime patrons of the Oldtown Library. Apparently, knowledge really was his thing.</p><p>She swallows. Well, at least she can test this out on someone decent before the main event. “He saw me dining with Jaime Lannister.”</p><p>He blinks uncomprehendingly. Then, he shrugs. “So?”</p><p>“I’ve been seeing him.”</p><p>She sees the moment Baelor makes the connection. “Seeing him? You mean…”</p><p>She flushes slightly. “Socially.”</p><p>He laughs outright. “Well, Stella, now that you’ve got your groove back-”</p><p>He smiles winsomely and she gives him a look. “You’re horrible.”</p><p>Still snickering, he questions, “Why? Because I am dating myself? Can’t be helped I am afraid.” </p><p>Drily, she replies, “Isn’t that a relief.”</p><p>His face brightens as he waves that away, “You should double with me and Rhonda.”</p><p>She surprised he thought it let alone made the offer. It’s not like they socialized frequently, this meeting notwithstanding. She can’t figure out why he’d want to do it at all. “I am shocked that you want to go on another double date with me. Wasn’t once traumatic enough for you?”</p><p>His face hardens. “If that’s the way you’re going to be, Elia, maybe that’s not such a good idea after all.”</p><p>Oh, gods, she made a damn fool of herself bringing that up. Doran was going to kill her! This hasn’t been her most professional of meetings and of course she made it worse. “You are right. I am sorry. I should have never brought that up.”</p><p>“Elia, calm down.” Baelor shakes his head, mumbling, “Great going, Baelor.”</p><p>She’s confused. “What?” </p><p>He snorts. “Elia Martell, I would be very disappointed that you think I held a grudge for more than a decade because you laughed at a dumb joke once.”</p><p>“Then, why would you-?” </p><p>He shakes his head. “Elia, I won’t have you thinking I am the sort of man who holds grudges over a fart joke, not if we’re going to be working together and not if we’re going to be doubling at least once.”</p><p>She almost sags into her chair in relief. “Alright, I will let it go. Still, thank you. It means a lot, but, still. Are you sure? I mean, I am sure Jaime wouldn’t mind too much, but, shouldn’t you ask Rhonda?”</p><p>She didn’t know Rhonda Hightower, formerly Rowan, well, if at all. Even if she can trust Baelor’s word that his wife would be all right with little known company sprung on her, she’d rather not surprise the woman. She had her own share of surprises from a spouse to wish that on someone else, even if it is just dinner.</p><p>He shrugs. “’I’ll tell you what…You’re going to be at the Lannister Gala, yes?”</p><p> “I am,” she replies, crisply.</p><p>He chuckles. “Right. Clearly, that’s a stupid question. You’ll be going with Lannister.”</p><p>Where is he going with this? “I will.”</p><p>There’s that smile again. “So, does that mean I get to tell him to have you home by 11 and not to try any funny business? You’re grown-ups, but, still-”</p><p>She laughs. “Grown or not, I’m sure his father would be giving me the shovel talk, not the other way around.” </p><p>He laughs too. “Never mind that, all I mean is that Rhonda and I are going to the Gala, though obviously you probably already know. If you really want her to love you there is one thing you can do.”</p><p>She did now, but, this time, she’s the curious one. “Oh, what’s that?”</p><p>“Have the seats been arranged for that night?”</p><p>Suspicious, she answers, “Is there anywhere you liked to sit?”</p><p>This time he gives her an embarrassed look. “It’s more of where we’d rather not sit.”</p><p>She braces herself. “And where’s that?”</p><p>“At a same table as the Tyrells.”</p><p>She blinks. “Isn’t Alerie married to Mace?”</p><p>Despite himself, Baelor grimaces. “Yes, but, I have it on good authority her mother-in-law will be in attendance.”</p><p>She almost smiles. She also had the good authority to know that was true. “You are not on good terms with Olenna?”</p><p>She didn’t think anyone who came across Olenna Tyrell, formerly Redwyne, came away from the encounter unscathed. She hadn’t.</p><p>“We are on such good terms that Rhonda and I spend that last few holidays with the gracious lady. However, a change of dining companions would be appreciated,” Baelor says blandly.</p><p>It’s wrong of her, but, his deadpan delivery nearly has her in giggling like she’s someone half her age. </p><p>“Where were you thinking you should like to sit?”</p><p>“Jon Arryn will be in attendance, yes?”</p><p>Ah, she thinks. That’s it! The Hightowers want to build along the Kingsroad and Arryn has the ear of certain individuals able to facilitate permits.</p><p>Well, there’s really no harm in this. Arryn was going to be there and in a good mood. Besides, it might salvage this meeting. “Yes, and you’re in luck. I think I can make it happen.”</p><p>Baelor gives her one another one of his trademark smiles. “Now, we’re talking, but, yes, talk to that Lannister of yours and I’ll talk to my Rhonda, but, I do have two more conditions.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Only two?”</p><p>He grins. “No Chataya’s.”</p><p>She smiles. Even when they do have the best Tiramisu, she doesn’t think she’ll step into the place for a while. “Done. And?”</p><p>He grins wickedly, “Leave both your brother and ex at home.”</p><p>She cackles. “It’s a deal.”</p><p>Picking up a folder, she shakes her head. “Now that we’ve got that fun stuff out the way, let’s get back to the boring bits we’re actually supposed to be talking about.”</p><p>Baelor mock sighs. “If we must.”</p><p>She gets so busy hammering out the details with Baelor she almost lets herself forget Rhaegar came to see her at all.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that day she was in the car with her children heading home. True to form, Oberyn had, in fact, given them ice-cream. </p><p>No other desserts, then. She said as much to little fuss. That only made her suspicious but all she would get out of her children and her brother were innocent smiles she knew better than to trust. </p><p>But, she does want to have a discussion and Rhaegar’s reaction just made it all the more necessary now. </p><p>She takes a deep breath and starts, “You know Jaime and I are friends?”</p><p>They both nod, clearly unsuspecting. “Jaime and I are starting to like each other as more than friends.”</p><p>Aegon scrunches his brow. Yet, it’s Rhaenys who tilts her head and asks, “Is he your boyfriend?”</p><p>She frowns. “You know what a boyfriend is?” They’re not even ten yet. </p><p>Then again…She sweeps the thought of Rhaegar and Lyanna away because Rhaenys pipes up, looking somewhat guilty: “I saw Arianne holding hands with Daemon. Please don’t tell her I said anything.”</p><p>She smothers a laugh. That explains the guilt. Rhaenys adored her older cousins. No doubt this would be considered a breach of trust. To be that young an innocent again, she thinks, looking at Aegon give his sister a disgusted look.</p><p>She promises, “I won’t. I am just glad it’s not you yet. You both still have plenty of time before you go and get yourselves a boyfriend or a girlfriend.”</p><p>Horrified, Aegon turns to her and she does laugh this time. Still, she continues, “But, yes, you could say that Jaime is my boyfriend.” Though, she feels much too old to be using the term.</p><p>Rhaenys decides, “Oh, ok. He’s nice.”</p><p>Aegon, in typical fashion, recovers enough to chirp, “Will he teach me how to use a sabre, then?”</p><p>She bites back a grin as Rhaenys rolls her eyes and mutters “Boys” under her breath. Of course, her son would be more concerned with that! </p><p>Still, she says, “No and don’t go asking him just yet.” </p><p>At the fall of Aegon’s face, she relents slightly. “He wasn’t your age when he started to use one either. And it is not a good time. He is busy with work and the Gala right now.” </p><p>She knew Jaime had been only a year older than Aegon was now, but, her son does not need to hear that.</p><p>Besides, she and Rhaegar always cleared extracurriculars with each other first. He never objected to their kids taking swimming lessons, or Rhaenys with ballet and Aegon with football. Fencing lessons from Jaime though would be an entirely different beast if she goes by Rhaegar’s reaction today. And she won’t allow Rhaegar to turn her into the bad guy if he is the one to say ‘No’.</p><p>Aegon says, “Yes, Mom.” </p><p>To change the subject, she asks, what they want for dinner.</p><p>Predictably, “Pizza” is the unanimous reply. She smiles when both cheer at her agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jaime II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime sets his drink on the coaster perched on the low table. Plopping on the squishy, brown couch, he presses his back into it. Damn, this couch is wonderful, he thinks, while waiting Elia to come out her bedroom. </p>
<p>When she let him into her place, she told him she settled on the dress she wanted to wear for the Gala. His mother helped her make the final choice, but, she wanted his thoughts on it. </p>
<p>That was sweet. He did not care, really. What did he know about dresses? He hadn’t worn one since he’d been a kid and pretended to be Cersei that time as a kid. Well, there was that time in university for a dare but they’d all worn one so…</p>
<p>Of course, what he ultimately chose to wear, or rather, what was chosen for him, had to match Elia’s dress. So, there was that. </p>
<p>And well…he did like the way dresses looked on Elia…and off her, since he’s being honest. </p>
<p>Even with a smile on his face remembering the last time, he quickly sobered. The Gala was important for his entire family. This was his mother’s project and very much his for this year. And Cersei was as excited this year as their mother usually was.  </p>
<p>This year was special for them all. Cersei was using it to announce her engagement. And though he and Elia did not explicitly need to talk about it, the Gala was going to be their first major event they attend as a couple. </p>
<p>He wants it to go well. They both do. </p>
<p>He smiles thinking about the first time he asked Elia out and how his uncles reamed him out when he told them why she turned him down.</p>
<p>
  <i>He drags his head up when Uncle Tyg hissing at Uncle Gerion who was cackling up a storm. “Don’t be an ass.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Settling, Gerion rolls his eyes before turning back to him. He points an accusatory finger. “I can’t believe you went with ‘you’re nice’. No wonder she turned you down.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Flushing, he argues, “What’s wrong with that?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He feels all of twelve years old when his uncles share a look of disappointment. At least neither expression approaches anything his father comes up with on a good day, he thinks idly. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tyg huffs, “He’s definitely Tywin’s boy, that’s for sure.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>His brows knit together and Gerion rolls his eyes again. He demands to know, “What does that have to do with anything?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tyg replies again, “Just that both you and your father combined are about as romantic as a ham sandwich. Boy, that’s pitiful.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Now’s not the time for that, Tyg,” Gerion says as he elbows his brother. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gerion turns to him again. “What your Uncle Tyg means is that when she asked you why you asked her out, you should have gone with any attribute other than, ‘Because you’re nice’. You should have picked something else. Anything else.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He counters, “She is nice.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tyg shakes his head. “At least he didn’t go with “You’re helpful’.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He bristles as Gerion chortles. “Forget turning him down, I would have shot him for her; nephew or not.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>To his disgust, Tyg nods sagely.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He shouldn’t but can’t help himself: “It’s not like you’re seeing anyone.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gerion shoots back, “I’m not trying to. And if I were, I’d probably come up with something better that.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Something must have shown on his face because despite their age difference both his uncles had expressions of disgust so similar, they might as well have been twins. They both sigh and Gerion mutters under his breath: “How’d you get one girlfriend with game that bad-”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Before he can mount a protest, argue, Tyg, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Son, despite what your father keeps telling you, nice is a default setting. You do not get brownie points for doing what you should be doing. And, ‘helpful’ is how you describe your gardener when he assists you carry some grocery bags into your house because your hands were full.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gerion adds, “Those aren’t words you call the woman whose pants you want to get into.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Incensed, he’s half out his chair. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don’t be crude, Gerion,” Tyg says as he elbows Gerion but holds out his other one to wave him back down. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“He does want that, though? Right?” Gerion asks even as he gives Tyg a dirty look that his elder uncle ignores. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Then, Tyg asks, “Are you really serious about asking her again?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He’s growing frustrated. “Yes. Why are you asking me that?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tyg who looks like he wants to shake him. “She’s older, divorced, and has two children. Take your pick.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He grimaces. Ok and? “So? I don’t care.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tyg huffs under his breath, “Of course not.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He frowns and Tyg snaps his fingers. “Son. If you’re going to pretend there isn’t an age difference-”. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He doesn’t care that he’s glaring. “And I told you, I don’t care about that. I am well aware about the ‘age difference’.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gerion rolls his eyes. Tyg look at Gerion before turning his attention back to him. “Good, but, beyond that, we’re saying she has two whole children. There’s no use in pretending and it’ll only make things worse in the long run. So, I am going to ask you again. Are you serious about this?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Without a doubt. “Yes.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tyg rolls his eyes. “Then, ask her again if you think she wants to say ‘yes’. But, before you do, and she asks again ‘why her’, make sure there’s an answer that has nothing to do with what she can do for you and everything with what you haven’t been able to find in anyone else.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>While they’re on the subject, he wonders aloud, “So what worked with Aunt Darlessa?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Gerion snorts. “Not, “’she’s nice’, that’s for damn sure!”</i>
</p>
<p>And because of it, months later, he’s the one comfortably sprawled on her couch.</p>
<p>Elia’s voice calls out: “So, what do you think?”</p>
<p>His face grows hot with the rest of his body quickly following.</p>
<p>Faultless for the event, but, damn it if it doesn’t have him half launching himself out of the plush couch. It’s a beautiful thing, long and flowing. Of course, it was. Nothing but the best; that is the Lannister way.</p>
<p>Off the shoulder sleeves show off her collarbone in the best way. The twirl she did gave hm a tantalizing glimpse of her tanned ankles. </p>
<p>The sight of her in that dress shouldn’t do what it is doing to him. The dress is appropriate for the gala always held in Winter. Of course, it was. The Lannister name was equated the height of class and sophistication. His father would allow for nothing else. </p>
<p>But he thing that has him stunned stupid is the color. Red. </p>
<p>Now, red a perfectly good Christmas color. He knows this. He also knows the color scheme was decision made by his mother, Cersei, and Elia together. His mother opted for gold. Cersei’s dress is green to match her eyes. That left red for Elia. Again, it’s a perfectly good Christmas color. But, Elia’s in Lannister red. </p>
<p>It’s the same red that’s associated with them from the doorway of the family home down to the logo on their business cards. It’s like she’s got him stamped all over her.</p>
<p>He’s crosses the room so quickly it’s almost amazing he doesn’t trip over the rug that dominates the room.</p>
<p>He settles his hands on her hips. His fingers run across the fabric. The silk is as smooth he knew it was going to be. Worth every pricey penny out of the dress budget his mother set aside.</p>
<p>He wants to ruin it. Ruin her.</p>
<p>“Do you like it?”</p>
<p>She’s asking, but, she’s got this smile on her face like she knows what he’s thinking. But, there is no reason to be coy. </p>
<p>He likes it very much. He likes her in it, he thinks as he pulls her closer.</p>
<p>“I’d like it much better if it was on the floor.”</p>
<p>She pushes his shoulder, but, she laughs. “Rogue.”</p>
<p>He presses his lips to hers before answering. “Your rogue.”</p>
<p>She tilts her head. “‘Mine’, hm?”</p>
<p>He presses a kiss to her neck.  “Yes.”</p>
<p>He presses closer. “Are you mine?”</p>
<p>He kisses her throat. She lets out a shaky breath. “Yes.” It comes out a hiss.</p>
<p>He’s grinning now. One hand clutches at her back. He moves the runs a finger from his other hand across her clothed thigh. She squeaks at the feel of his hand, all faux outrage. “Jaime, not here.”</p>
<p>Despite the words she shivers. He’s drunk on seeing her skin flush so prettily. “Why not? And if not here, where?” </p>
<p>It’s not as though the kids are here. They had talked about it. Obviously, the kids knew now, but they weren’t going to make it too much of A Thing in front of them yet. Best not to rush this. He knows where he stands when it comes to the kids. Still, the kids are supposed to be at Oberyn’s for the afternoon. </p>
<p>It’s not like anyone else was here. </p>
<p>She reminds him. “I can’t wear the dress to the Gala if you ruin it now.”</p>
<p>He laughs. “I am a Lannister, I’ll buy you a hundred if you’ll let me ruin this one.”</p>
<p>It’s a good dress, a great one even. But, that’s a risk he’s willing to take. He’ll have to make it up to all three women. Somehow…</p>
<p>She huffs. “That’s not as charming as you think it’s supposed to be, Richie Rich.”</p>
<p>He laughs outright. She’s probably right. His mother would kill him; Cersei would probably find a way to bring him back to life to do it all over again. “You’re probably right. I can always do better.”</p>
<p>This time she laughs, “I’d like to see you try. Besides, your mother would kill us.”</p>
<p>They inch closer only to be interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. </p>
<p>Reluctantly pulling away, they both groan. </p>
<p>Looking at the door, he asks, “Were you expecting anyone?”</p>
<p>Elia shakes her head, looking puzzled. “No.”</p>
<p>He almost does not let her go except there is a rather impatient call of “Aunt Elie, I’ve got your spawn!” from the other side of the door. </p>
<p>They look at one another confused. The kids…weren’t supposed to be home yet. He glances at the wall-clock. They were supposed to be at Oberyn’s for an hour yet. He’s fairly certain about that.</p>
<p>“Aunt Elie!” repeats the insistent voice.</p>
<p>While he blinks, Elia laughs, shaking her head, as she goes to open the door. Watching her move, he thinks it may be a good thing that dress lives to see another day. </p>
<p>A large girl with brown hair comes through the doorway with Elia’s children following behind her like little ducklings: ducklings with backpacks. Tyrion is homeschooled, ahem, has a tutor. And he only sees Lancel and the rest of Uncle Kevan’s &amp; Uncle Tyg’s kids on weekends. The sight of kids with backpacks slung across their backs is not something he sees often.</p>
<p>It’s adorable. He tells himself he should get used to the sight. He hopes to get used to it.</p>
<p>It’s encouraging that both children beam smiles at him. Distractedly, he notices both have Elia’s smile even if Rhaenys is Elia in miniature form and Aegon clearly takes after Rhaegar. </p>
<p>Then, Rhaenys tries to look around them. He turns around to look at what she was looking at, but, then he smothers a laugh. That’s cute. She thinks they’re hiding Tyrion behind their forms. “Not today, Rhae, just me.”</p>
<p>At the girl’s stare he adds, “I might bring him next week?”</p>
<p>Tyrion probably won’t mind. He likes being the “big kid”.</p>
<p>She nods so rapidly that he almost gets sympathy whiplash. Then Elia tells them to go drop their book bags and go wash up. </p>
<p>When the children are out of hearing, a dry voice spits out, “Going somewhere fancy, Auntie?” </p>
<p>Elia blushes slightly. “Ah, no, Obara. I was showing Jaime my dress for the Gala.”</p>
<p>He turns to stare. So, this is Oberyn’s eldest. </p>
<p>“Hmph.” The girl looks him up and down with pursed lips. “I see.”</p>
<p>At a closer glance, he notes her eyes look like Elia’s too, though without any of the warmth and more than enough suspicion as she lets her eyes roam all over him. He can’t tell if the tightening on her lips means anything besides that she’s not impressed. </p>
<p>As if to cause a distraction, Elia asks, “What do you think of it?”</p>
<p>Obara gives it a long look. He knows he likes it for reasons he can and cannot mention. But, Obara’s ultimate decision is: “Nice, I guess.”</p>
<p>He almost bristles. It’s not merely nice and, while he might be biased, Elia looks great in it. But, Elia said of all her nieces Obara has the most sarcastic of temperaments, even for teenagers. And well, he’d met Oberyn before. Oberyn could be charming and usually was…when he wanted to be and not when he didn’t. Typical really. This daughter of Oberyn’s came by her attitude honestly.</p>
<p>As if realizing something, Obara deigns to add, “But, that’s more Nym’s style than mine. You look nice.”</p>
<p>Now he’s the one unimpressed but Elia smiles at the reluctant enthusiasm, “Thank you, ‘Bara. Thank you for bringing them.”</p>
<p>Obara shrugs, but, there’s an odd glint in her eyes when they are flicked in his direction. “Dad said you needed them back by three. I was free.”</p>
<p>Mildly, Elia says, “It was supposed to be four.”</p>
<p>There’s another up and down quick glance in his direction before Obara turns back to Elia, her expression now artificially bland. “Must’ve got some wires cross a little.”</p>
<p>They both pretend they did not see Obara smirk as she made her exit with a quick, “Tell the rugrats I’ll see them later.”</p>
<p>At that unceremonious exit he and Elia stare at one another. Despite himself, he blurts, “I don’t think she likes me very much.” What does that mean with the rest of Oberyn’s brood? Or Doran’s. He gets along with Elia’s brother’s just fine but if the extended family are anything like Obara? </p>
<p>He lets out slow breath.</p>
<p>“That’s ok. We like you though.” Rhaenys pats his arm sympathetically as the kids rejoined them. He swallows a laugh when Rhaenys continues oblivious to Elia’s mortification, “’Bara doesn’t like anyone.”</p>
<p>Before Elia can even interject Aegon helpfully points out, “She likes Uncle Oby.”</p>
<p>He’s kind of still shellshocked at the kids’ offhand acceptance when Rhaenys argues back, “He’s her dad. She has to like him.”</p>
<p>Aegon counters with, “That’s not always true, but, it is Uncle Oby.”</p>
<p>Then, both children give each other knowing looks and say, “Everyone likes Uncle Oby.”</p>
<p>The kids start glaring at each other and cry out, “Jinx!”</p>
<p>He blinks in confusion as they both let out simultaneous shouts of: “Double Jinx!”</p>
<p>Elia holds up a hand, “And, we’re done!”</p>
<p>The kids look to argue but ultimately after a “Mom” look, and he remembers those quite well, they settle. He resolves to ask Tyrion what that Jinx business was about, but, then, Elia turns to him asking, “Do you want to stay for dinner?”</p>
<p>And suddenly, he has three pairs of identical eyes trained on him. </p>
<p>He’s had dinner with Elia and the kids before, of course. But, he’d been “Mr. Lannister” and “Mom’s friend” before just “Jaime”r.  This would be the first time since they’d be official in front of the children. And the children are staring at him in a way that makes him realize that they don’t see this as a simple question even if the spirit of it was.</p>
<p>He asks, “What are we having?”</p>
<p>Aegon chirps out the battle cry of: “Tacos!”</p>
<p>Rhaenys glances at him, a touch sly. He’d swore he saw that expression on Tyrion’s face before. “Do you like tacos, Jaime?” </p>
<p>Aegon, too, looks extremely interested in his answer. </p>
<p>He holds in a frown. Was this some sort of test? That Monty Python sketch springs into his mind. He’d already won the Princess. Does he still have to fight the knight to cross the bridge? Are the kids acting as the Black Knight? What if they were?</p>
<p>Still, he answers as seriously as possible: “I do.” That’s how a person does this, right? Take kids seriously? They are just short people. It’s no different than with Tyrion…almost. </p>
<p>“Everyone loves tacos,” both kids say, again, in unison. Unlike with their cousin there isn’t any pretense or snark. This means he’s passed the test. He’s not losing his sword arm today!</p>
<p>Still, was that a good thing, he wonders, even as the kids look at one another, primed for battle once more.</p>
<p>Before either can open their mouths, Elia warns, “Not that again!” </p>
<p>Both mouths quickly shut, looking guilty. He almost laughs but the anxious look in Elia’s eyes steadies him. Then, Elia says to the children, “Get started on your homework. I will call you for dinner.”</p>
<p>A stream of “Yes, Mom” and “Bye, Jaime” follows the children as they rumble past, presumably towards their rooms. </p>
<p>Elia breathes out. </p>
<p>Grinning slightly, he asks, “Tacos, eh?”</p>
<p>Elia sighs, defeated, “Tacos. I hope that’s ok.”</p>
<p>He knows she not just asking about the food. But, whatever, it is what he signed up for, isn’t it? He grins. “Sounds great.”</p><hr/>
<p>As he’s about to leave Elia’s place full of tacos and ice-cream, the last course was at the children’s insistence, he gets a call from his father demanding his presence without an explanation. He held in his sigh until after his father hung up on him and gave Elia a goodbye kiss.</p>
<p>At least he had not started to make his way towards his own place yet. </p>
<p>He checks the clock on his dashboard, frowning. He was meeting Addam at the Club tomorrow morning. If he wanted to trounce Addam again at fencing tomorrow, he needs to be at his best. He wonders what his father wants. </p>
<p>There’s at least another good thing about dating a woman with children, unless, you’re living together plans aren’t left for very late. </p>
<p>When he gets home his mother, sister, and brother were sitting in the family room. Cersei was in the corner chair sitting with her laptop. His mother and brother were curled up reading a book. He rolls his eyes. Still dragons.</p>
<p>He waves his mother and brother down. He greets his mother and sister with a kiss on the cheek. Tyrion gets a head of ruffled hair. “Father called me.”</p>
<p>His mother says, “Did you eat?”</p>
<p>“I had dinner at Elia’s.”</p>
<p>Cersei rolls her eyes. “Did you, now?”</p>
<p>Ignoring his sister, he turns to Tyrion who asks the most important question a teenage boy could ask, “What did you eat?”</p>
<p>“Tacos.”</p>
<p>“Tacos?” Cersei asks dubiously. </p>
<p>He nods, “The children were at home.”</p>
<p>Tyrion turns to their mother. “Can we have tacos?”</p>
<p>His mother stifles a giggle. “I will discuss it with your father.”</p>
<p>Sensing pre-emptive defeat, Tyrion turns to him. “Ask if I can join you next time, please.”</p>
<p>He snorts. Couldn’t hurt and Elia and the kids like Tyrion so…“Sure.”</p>
<p>Cersei asks, slyly, “The kids finally know then?” </p>
<p>He grimaces. Ever since she took up with Robert, Cersei’s gotten so nosey. “Yes, Elia told them.””</p>
<p>Tyrion chuckles under his breath. “That’s nice.” Of course, his family knew. But, Tyrion was, in his own words, “Not a child, Jaime!”</p>
<p>His mother’s smile is brighter now. To change the subject he asks his mother, “Do you know what Father wanted to see me about?”</p>
<p>Mother replies, “He did not say, but, he’s taking another call now.”</p>
<p>Cersei pouts. “He’s in a good mood.”</p>
<p>Tyrion’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates. “Dad was smiling today.” He catches the ‘weird’ Tyrion leaves unsaid.</p>
<p>Curious. He questions, “Did he? Something happen?”</p>
<p>Cersei snorts, “Yes, apparently, Leyton Hightower called him earlier. But, you probably already knew that.”</p>
<p>He frowns. He did not. He starts to wonder why, but, then he remembers, he and Elia agreed to go on a double date with Baelor and Rhonda Hightower sometime next week. He’d probably have a good time, he supposes. But, what does that have to do with Father needing to see him now? He supposes if it makes his father happy, that’s all well and good. </p>
<p>Before he leaves the room, he remembers one of the things Elia and he spoke about over dinner. “We prepared some menu options and wines to go along with it. Elia will send you a list tomorrow morning. Just let us know the final head count so we can start dealing with vendors directly.”</p>
<p>His mother laughs and there is an almost evil glint in her green eyes. “Oh, good. You have that sorted. Let me go see if your father is free.”</p>
<p>Cersei snickers at him. “So, you and that girlfriend of yours finished the menu? And here I thought it was going to be quite an ordeal for you.”</p>
<p>He snorts. “It was. Seven courses, We usually only do five.”</p>
<p>Cersei pipes up. “I don’t announce my engagement every day, Brother.”</p>
<p>He grins, “Let me guess, you are going for 11 for the wedding? You know like that other well-known disaster?”</p>
<p>Cersei sticks out her tongue at him and he bursts out laughing. </p>
<p>She argues, “That’s not funny.” </p>
<p>Tyrion remarks, giggling, “Yes, it is.”</p>
<p>Cersei tsks at him. “Don’t compare my festivities to the Titanic.”</p>
<p>He snorts, “So, tell your Wedding Coordinator to stop sending me ridiculous emails.”</p>
<p>Of course, Cersei argues, “It’s not ridiculous to want my twin’s input in my wedding.”</p>
<p>“It is when I’ve already made my opinions on acrobats known. It’s a wedding, not Circque du Soleil.”</p>
<p>Cersei frowns at him. “Don’t you have a sense of wonder or magic?”</p>
<p>He holds in a laugh. “I wonder where that magical budget of yours is going to come from.”</p>
<p>Cersei rolls her eyes. “We’re Lannisters.”</p>
<p>Tyrion points out: “You’re starting to sound like Dad.”</p>
<p>He holds in a shudder. Gods, what a horrible thought! “You wound me.”</p>
<p>Cersei sneers at him. “Don’t worry, Brother Dear. There’ll be more than enough money for your own wedding…whenever that is. I mean, you’ve only just been upgraded to boyfriend now. Obviously, there’s no rush.”</p>
<p>He tells himself not to make rude gestures. “I’ll need time to recover from your wedding before I can even think about my own.”</p>
<p>Cersei leers, “While we’re on the subject…how’s her dress? Please tell me it fits right? And is she free tomorrow for a call?”</p>
<p>He recalls the events of the afternoon. He tries to keep his face schooled but by the looks he’s getting from both siblings, he’s failing miserably. He settles on, “The dress is great. But, yes, she should be. Why?”</p>
<p>Cersei gives him an exasperated look. “Since she’s here to stay, she’s going to have to be in my wedding party. So she needs a brides maid’s dress, obviously. I need to set up appointments.”</p>
<p>He snorts, “Maybe phrase that better when you call her to ask.”</p>
<p>Still glaring, she snarks, “Jaime!”</p>
<p>Thankfully, their mother returned. “Jaime, your father is ready to see you.”</p>
<p>With kiss to her cheek and Cersei’s, and a wink in Tyrion’s direction, he exits the family room.<br/>
Going up the stairs he looks around though he knows nothing probably has changed on his father’s watch. It’s still the same austere yet grand aesthetic he grew up living in. </p>
<p>While he can probably live at home, he elects not to. Cersei enjoys not having to share their wing of this place with him as they used to before he got his own place and since Tyrion lives in the same wing as their parents. </p>
<p>He prefers the privacy of his penthouse at the White Sword Tower. He already works in the family business; there’s no need to see his family at work and at home. </p>
<p>Besides, there is nothing less romantic about the prospect of bringing Elia to the family abode for less-than-familial reasons. Not that they’d think to dare that sort of thing. They are adults, but, his parents are not likely to approve of that sort of thing under their roof no matter what their ages are.</p>
<p>He supposes it might change if he and Elia were married, but, even that would be weird. But, approaching the door to his father’s office, he decides to table that thought…for now. </p>
<p>Once he ushers himself in his father demands to know, “You’ll be going to the Club tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He has had a standing appointment twice a month with Addam at the King’s Landing Country Club, aka “the Club” for at least 5 years. His father knows this. What was this about?</p>
<p>His father nods. “Good. You will have lunch with Addam, yes?”</p>
<p>That is also something his father knows. “I will,” he says. </p>
<p>“Baelor Hightower will be there. He will join you.”</p>
<p>Telling…not asking. He stifles his irritation. Baelor wasn’t a bad sort from what he remembers and Addam probably won’t mind now that he’d finally got his plus one. Obviously, there was a reason his father wants this. “Is there anything you want me to discuss with him or not discuss?”</p>
<p>His father looks at him with a stern glare. “See what you can get out of him about the plans for the Citadel and also see if they need anything with the Kingsroad project.”</p>
<p>Ah, yes, the new construction at the local college. It wasn’t an explicitly commercial venture but the Hightowers were among the school’s most dedicated donors and, well, what does a Lannister have if not money?  Of course, the Kingsroad would be good to go into for the publicity alone.</p>
<p>He’s hardly going to argue with the prospect of more money. “Alright.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” his father says with something approaching approval.</p>
<p>“Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Are preparations for the Gala going well?”</p>
<p>His mother probably already shared this, but whatever. “We decided the menu and the possible allergen accommodations for the tentative headcount, but, really, seven courses?”</p>
<p>And just like that the approval vanishes. “It is not every day your sister’s engagement is announced.”</p>
<p>Not wanting to belabor the point, he nods in agreement. He stifles the smirk that wants to let itself be made. Tyrion was wrong: Cersei is more their father than he could ever be. </p>
<p>Grimly his father adds, “Send me the invoices whenever preparations are finalized between…Elia and yourself.”</p>
<p>He fights to keep the smile off his face. He’s graduated to boyfriend and she’s graduated to Elia. Before today it was “Ms. Martell”. Elia will probably enjoy this. </p>
<p>Remembering where he was, he assures his father, and with that he is summarily dismissed. Just as he figured, his father would prefer to be attended to even when this business could be handled by calling. He supposes it’s a security measure but still…</p>
<p>Making his way down the stairs he pulls out his phone. True to form Addam is still up and doesn’t mind the new addition to their usual lunch. Then again, Addam’s probably too thrilled about the Ashara development to care who comes to lunch.</p>
<p>He checks back into the family room to say his goodbyes. </p>
<p>His mother asks, “Are you headed out or did you want to stay?</p>
<p>He shakes his head, “No, I am going to go. Thanks, though. I’ll stop by day after tomorrow. Goodnight, Mother.” </p>
<p>Seeing Tyrion again he remembers what he had wanted to ask him. </p>
<p>When he mentions it Tyrion blinks at him in abject confusion. “The rules? Of Jinx?” Tyrion frowns. “The game?” </p>
<p>He tries to ignore the “Really?” expression Cersei gives him. </p>
<p>Defeated, he sighs, “Yes.”</p>
<p>Tyrion then asks him, “What version do they play?”</p>
<p>“There’s more than one?”</p>
<p>Cersei sighs at him, “You are completely hopeless.” As if she'd know any better.</p>
<p>Tyrion sighs heavily. “I’ll send you a link later.”</p>
<p>He frowns back. “Thanks, I think.”</p><hr/>
<p>When he gets home Elia texts him. </p>
<p>“Thanks for being understanding tonight. Up for a video chat?”</p>
<p>She has to ask? He wonders at that even as he’s dialing. Soon, he’s got her smiling face filling his screen.</p>
<p>She asks, “Hey. So, how was it? How are your parents?”</p>
<p>“Short and relatively painless. Mother is great, though. Father referred to you as Elia, by the way.”</p>
<p>She’s beaming. “Ooh. I can’t wait until he starts asking after my health.”</p>
<p>He laughs outright. “Kids asleep?”</p>
<p>“Yup tucked them in already, but, they want to know when you’ll be coming for dinner next.”</p>
<p>His face feels kind of warm. “Whenever you want, just let me know when it’s possible. By the way Tyrion wants tacos now.”</p>
<p>Elia smiles. “Well, somehow, I think the kids would be ok for both.”</p>
<p>“And you?”</p>
<p>“I’d like that too. But, is there anything else?”</p>
<p>He nods. “Cersei’s probably going to call you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>She blinks. “What about?”</p>
<p>“I think she wants to ask you if you’d be ok with being a ‘Maid of Honor’.”</p>
<p>Elia smiles. “Aw, that’s sweet.” Then she frowns. “Now that I’m thinking about it, I don’t qualify as a ‘Maid’ but I’m not a ‘Matron’ either.”</p>
<p>He considers…technically, yes, that doesn’t count. He grins anyway, “I can’t complain when your being single worked out for me.”</p>
<p>And after a brief flash of gratitude, there’s a smirk playing at her lips. “I hear some people started calling it, “Honor Attendant”.</p>
<p>He grimaces. “It might be PC, but that sounds horrible.”</p>
<p>Elia laughs outright. “Right? But, we’ll just have to see. So long as she’s not calling me, ‘That tramp my brother is seeing’ I’m good with whatever. Speaking of dresses-”</p>
<p>He’s still laughing when she’s moving away from the screen.</p>
<p>“Elia, what?”</p>
<p>Oh. He thinks. </p>
<p>She’s back in that dress. “So, do you still like how I look in the dress?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He likes it very much even though he sees it full view. But, he can’t touch her through the screen though. Quite the pity.</p>
<p>She’s smirking now. “Because you’ve been so good about everything, I thought I’d show you how I look out of it.”</p>
<p>She lets it fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>